


【授权翻译】The Ackles Clause 阿克斯条款

by Treeeen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn, 导演!Jensen, 男优!Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeen/pseuds/Treeeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>趁着11季Jensen导演的风潮，翻一片GV导演!Jensen和GV男优!Jared的文～<br/>我觉得这篇是色情与纯情的完美结合，一方慢热（其实并不），所以希望大家有耐心看完。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Ackles Clause 阿克斯条款

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ackles Clause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489409) by [Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone). 



> 趁着11季Jensen导演的风潮，翻一片GV导演!Jensen和GV男优!Jared的文～  
> 我觉得这篇是色情与纯情的完美结合，一方慢热（其实并不），所以希望大家有耐心看完。

 

 **2005**  
Jared握着小金人的手冰凉而汗湿，但他脸上泛起无法抑制的笑容。台下坐着他妈妈，哥哥，经理Ally，制片人Sara，他第一部片子的化妆师和搭档，还有另外几个他合作过的家伙也在现场。Jeff在冲他微笑，Ally看上去高兴坏了，而Sara甚至得到了最佳工作室提名。作为刚起步的新人，Jared如愿以偿拿下了今年的最佳新人奖。对他来说，这份认可是他看了人生第一部Ackles 工作室的电影之后一直努力追求的。他到现在仍然记得那张他偷偷在紧闭的房门里调低音量看了一遍又一遍画质低劣的盗版录像磁带。

那时他才15岁。

现在他22岁。而两分钟前他刚刚正式成为今年的最佳新人，穿着西装礼服站在颁奖台上。

“我是不是得说点什么？”Jared用一种轻快的语调调侃，台下发出一阵笑声。他试图看清全场所有的人，除了家人他还在期待另外一个人。“我想想，呃…谢谢你们？我必须得说，这全部归功于我的经理人，Ally。还有Sara，你们认识Sara对吧，如果没有这两位女士，我今晚绝没有可能能站在这里。噢当然还有我妈妈，谢谢你的理解，我真的很高兴今晚你愿意来到这里，虽然我想某种程度上我可能让你失望了 。所有今年和我合作过的人，这之后我会在酒吧等着你们。还有最需要感谢的是投票给我的人，我爱你们。”台下已经响起零星的掌声，主持人指了指手表提醒他时间，Jared深吸一口气，临走下颁奖台之前又回过头，“Jensen Ackles，你愿意和我拍一部电影吗？”他笑嘻嘻的问道，然后台下响起了巨大的欢呼声 。

 

 **2006**  
不同的西装，更长的头发，这次他们工作室的嘉宾桌上换成了Jeff坐在Sara和Ally中间。今年Jared拿的不再是新人奖 － 今年他甚至拍了一些耻度过大的题材，并且乐在其中。他尝试了尿交，角色扮演，兄弟会，他的屁股出现在洛杉矶的各种地方。他现在有了一个博客，他有了官方认证的MySpace和Facebook，他甚至办了几场见面会。虽然这是影片中很小的一个产业，但是他感到很满足。

“嗨！”他向台下打着招呼。他眯着眼睛，可是脚灯强烈的灯光仍然让他看不清观众席。

“说实在的，我感觉有点被吓到了。最棒的肛交，最好的短片，最强的Top？你们简直太懂说什么能讨一个男人欢心了。所有和我合作过的人，Ryan，Paul，Shaun，Mal，我们一会见？还有我的经理Ally和Sara，和所有人，谢谢你们！”  
他等着台下响起鼓掌和口哨，“Jensen Ackles，你还是没有给我电话，但是我还在等你 － 想和我拍一部片吗？”

这次台下的笑声高过了喝彩。

 

 **2007**  
“不得不说，伙计们，尽管这已经是我第三次站在这里，可是这永远感觉这么棒，”Jared站在台上，“谢谢你们，真的。谢谢你们一直为我投票。不过你们知道的，如果没有Sara，经理Ally，和SG工作室的每个人我是绝对不可能站在这里的，毕竟现实生活里我可没有镜头下那么正点。当然还有今年我合作过的所有人，Michael，DeShaun，Del，Misha，Kristof，谢谢你们。”

他停顿了一下。今年的他显得有些疲倦。他比之前成熟了一些，他并不是厌倦了，他只是…  
“快问他！”Sara在台下尖叫着冲他比划。  
“Jensen Ackles，”Jared最终开口，“我猜你可能没有我的手机号码？我就在这里等着你，联系我好吗，伙计？”

台下一如往年的响起喝彩，可是这次Jared无论如何也没法像往年那样微笑。

 

～＊～

颁奖典礼的欢乐气氛一直蔓延到了庆功宴。街上有脱衣女郎助阵的色情影片游行，而SG工作室的派对则在万豪的酒廊里举行。经历了上台领奖和娱乐记者们无休止的闪光灯，Jared的脸因为长时间保持微笑而隐隐作痛，并且他的正装皮鞋实在不适合走路。他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，派对的余韵让他兴奋的睡不着觉，同时他也累的不想再找任何人作伴。他把他的小金人放在Sara房间的床上，然后脱下他的皮鞋和西装，换上了舒适的靴子和普通的衬衫牛仔裤。在凌晨一点他一个人坐在空荡荡的吧台角落，这里除了他只有两个终于下班了的巡警，一个正在疯狂打字的西装男，和站在吧台后面的服务员。他突然意识到这是他这两天来第一次得以享受一个人的时光。

当门被大力撞开的时候所有人都朝那个方向看了过去。纽约的一月飘着大雪，然而走进来的这个男人只穿了一条牛仔裤和一件看上去向是由布条和别针穿起来的T恤。他看上去相当年轻，一头金发，肌肉匀称。Jared几乎下意识的把这个男人归类：一个没有体毛，并且会叫的很大声的bottom。而这个想法甚至不是因为Jared对他有任何性趣 － 毕竟Jared已经很有没有不在摄像头前，只是为了好玩而操过谁了。这个金发男人（或是男孩？）确实很辣，而且他微笑着上上下下来回打量Jared。但是Jared只有在对着摄像头操一个高中生的时候才有人付他工资，而现在没有摄像头，所以他只想继续喝他的啤酒。

Jared只是出于习惯才去看了一眼跟着进来的人 － 他穿着一件格纹内衬的大衣，搭配牛仔裤和靴子，脖子上围着Burberry的羊绒围巾，重点是，靠，他也太正了。  
这个男人太他妈的性感了。像是能让所有人都渴望跪在他面前为他口交那样性感。如果现在有一部拍摄他的片子，你隔着屏幕都能闻到他散发的荷尔蒙气息。Jared感觉自己就像一个没有带降落伞的跳伞运动员，好像他从里到外从头到脚彻彻底底的了解这个男人，而同时他又根本完全不了解他哪怕一丁点。

这个从一进门就把Jared的心脏握在鼓掌间的男人看也没看Jared一眼。他已经取下围巾，低着头，低垂眼睑。他有一双罗圈腿，开立的站姿，和宽阔的肩膀，而他走路的步伐透出一股下意识的自信，那种高中时明星运动队特有的自信。他正试图给他的围巾打个结，Jared注意到他有一双有力的双手，仔细修建过的指甲。他看上去像是一些年轻小gay们在公共场合羞于直视的橄榄球明星，或者有着庞大粉丝群的肥皂剧演员，总而言之，一个完美又触不可及的梦。

Jared现在唯一的念头就是把这个男人按在床上狠狠的干他，他能干他干上一个礼拜，甚至一年。这个想法让他像是被电流击中一样性奋的紧握双拳直到指节发白。说实话，Jared不知道如何给这个男人分类：他臀部的曲线说明他是一个Bottom，然而他宽阔的肩膀又让他看上去像一个Top，他低垂睫毛温顺的像是一个Sub，可是他看着Jared的充满考究的目光又像一个女王： _如果你好好的求我也许我会给你_ 。

Jared愿意这么做，上帝啊，如果只要求他他就愿意的话Jared现在就愿意跪在他面前。有那么一瞬间Jared以为这真的就要发生了，他们之间的气氛越来越强烈，他看着Jared的目光深邃，甚至和Jared自己的眼神一样染上了情欲的色彩。Jared敢肯定他见过这双眼睛，和这张脸。他以前见过这个人。

然而这个男人移开了目光。他径自走向吧台，好像刚刚他们的对视从未发生过，他点了一瓶啤酒 － 他的声音十分低沉Jared几乎听不清他说了什么 － 然后他解开大衣，从口袋里拿出了手机。

Jared无法就这样放走这次机会。他的嘴还半张着，他牛仔裤里的阴茎胀的发疼，他的脚趾在靴子里蜷起。他这辈子从未这么想要过一个人：这种感情太过尖锐，像一把利刃划开他的胸膛。

“嗨，伙计”

“啥？”

Jared眨了眨眼，他所有的注意力都放在那个男人身上他甚至忘了酒吧里还有别人，比如眼前这个穿着T恤的金发男孩，他现在几乎紧贴着Jared的座位在和他搭讪。

“你一个人坐在那儿看上去有些无聊。想聊聊吗？”

“什么？”Jared还在妄图搞清在他失神的几秒到底发生了什么。

“这可真是有趣的交谈”金头发自顾自的笑起来，似乎完全不在意Jared的无理。

Jared终于反应过来了。在他成为专业男优之前，他操过无数个脸蛋漂亮的娘泡。这几乎成了Jared的固定形象 － 毕竟Jared很大，各种意义上的大，而一个高大威猛的Top和年轻到不合法的Bottom是一个永远畅销的市场。说实话Jared本人并不多喜欢这种搭配，不过从那时候的角度看，这个金头发几乎是个完美对象。  
可惜今天晚上，这是他最不想要的结果。

“我是Michael，你可以叫我Mike。”

“嗨”Jared冷淡的回答。

Mike把整个身体的重量随意倾靠在吧台上。“我猜你是来参加颁奖典礼的？”他随后又加上，“我认得出你。”

“是的”Jared试图努力挤出一个给粉丝的感激性微笑，但是他的眼神立刻飘回吧台另一端的男人身上。

“你得了两个奖，对吧？”Mike用手肘撑在吧台上，双腿张开，“你的工作室真的挺…厉害的。”

Jared对此没有一点兴趣。“谢谢，”他心不在焉的回答。他正在等吧台底端的男人抬头。 _求你了_ ，他暗暗祈祷。

“那么…”Mike拖着长长的尾音，听上去像是一个问题，又像是某种无声的邀请。

Jared不得不收回注意力，“抱歉，伙计。我并不－”他顿了一下。Mike的眼神与其说是诱惑，不如说是逗弄，Jared猛然发现Mike比自己认为的要年长，很多，他的牛仔裤是某个知名设计师品牌，而他纤细手腕上戴着的是瑞士手表。他不是来搭讪的，至少不单纯是。“我认识你吗？”

“你可以认识认识？”

“这里没有摄像头，我也不在拍摄。你知道你不是我喜欢的类型，而且我猜我也不是你的类型，所以你到底想做什么？”

Mike只是看着他，然后他转过身拿过他的啤酒，他放松了肩膀，他不再试图摆出那种勾人的造型，看上去就像一个正常的结束了一天工作来到酒吧的男人。“我以为我就是你喜欢的类型呢”不过他听上去完全没有遗憾，反而像是被逗乐了一般。

Jared只是摇摇头，眼神不断的飘向吧台另一端。

“真的不是？”Mike轻笑出声，连他的眼睛都染上了笑意。他看上去不再像是二十出头，说实话，他可能比Jared都大。

“抱歉，”Jared略带愧疚的耸耸肩 － 出于他良好的家教，而且他总是试图在粉丝面前保持良好的形象。当然，对于坐在吧台那头的男人，就完全是出于私心了。

“这真是比想像的还有趣，”Mike不知道出于什么原因仍然在微笑，“听着，我认识他，如果你想的话我可以介绍你们认识，怎么样？”

“妈的太好了！”Jared突然意识到他还紧握双拳，他小心的松开手指，甚至能感觉到每一个肌肉的放松。他的阴茎又抽动了一下，对今晚的进展表示出毫无理由的乐观。他已经太久没有搭讪过，几乎要忘记该怎么做了。他不记得自己有没有润滑剂。 他的钱包还放在房间，他现在身上只带了屁股口袋里的手机和房卡。  
如果今晚会发生任何事。如果今晚能有一场性爱。如果这年头人们还会只是为了想做爱而做爱。如果这个男人不是他太过孤独而产生的臆想。那么他不知道他到底该说些什么。毕竟现在没有镜头对着他，‘你被我操到高潮的样子会很迷人’这种台词似乎不会让这个男人开心。而Jared忍不住幻想着第一缕阳光照耀下这个男人的身体，他幻想和他的早餐，然后他又为如何要到他的电话号码和如果这个男人不是洛杉矶本地人该怎么办而烦恼，他想到了时差，星期天的早餐，连环画，和一条大型犬。他完了，他想。

金头发扬起一边眉毛等着他的反应。“我猜你早就知道了，”Jared说，“我是Jared，Padalecki”

“我知道”Mike已经转过身走向吧台另一边，“过来，你想认识他，现在就是你的机会。”

当Jared站起来的时候，吧台那端的男人终于抬起头。他看着Mike闪动睫毛的样子说明他早就认识Mike，并且知道Mike正在做什么。他们认识。当Jared终于在脑子里想明白这个的时候，男人已经靠在吧台上重新拿起啤酒喝了起来。

Jared只是盯着这个男人，仔仔细细的看着他的嘴唇和眼睛。自从裸体成为Jared工作的一部分之后他就再也没有如此渴望脱掉一个人的衣服。只需要一个简单的动作，他就可以连同外套一起，撕开这个男人的白衬衫。

他一定是表现的太明显了。男人瞪大双眼，他喝下一大口啤酒，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动的样子看上去脆弱又美丽。Jared感到自己的阴茎在这幅画面下又狠狠抽动了一下。那是一双应该含住什么的嘴唇，手指，阴茎，或是舌头。他想用牙齿啃咬那个曲线完美的下唇，直到他咬出伤痕而肿胀。他想要听到他们的喘息声缠绕在一起 － 是当Jared独自套弄阴茎时的喘息，而不是摄像机前的那个。他想要让这个男人看到真实的自己，而不仅仅是他的肌肉或是他被性爱商店当作模具的阴茎。有一瞬间Jared感到一阵欣喜，他从男人的眼里看出男人似乎也认识自己，从他略微紧张的神色，过长的睫毛下躲闪的眼神，还有他轻咬下唇的样子。

然后Jared在他眼里看到掩饰不住的惊慌。他拿起手机，不安的拽着大衣领口，似乎妄图把自己整张脸藏进大衣里，他低着头，快步向门口走去。Jared敢打赌如果不是为了挽回一点自尊，他甚至能跑起来。

 _他是直的_ ，Jared懊恼的想， _他的反应绝对证明他是直的。又或者我做错了什么。也许我太高，太老，太大－_

“我做了什－”

然而Mike盯着重新关上的门，脸上带着和Jared一样困惑的神情。

“这他妈到底是什么事”Mike轻声嘀咕。

Jared的手还在颤抖，Mike又买了两杯酒。从聊天中Jared得知Mike在纽约的一个工作室工作，但是他不是男优，所以Jared没有认出他。他们交谈了一会儿，交换了一些无聊的故事和电话号码，在凌晨三点的时候Jared终于躺回了床上。

这时Jared才意识到金发男人礼貌并巧妙的回避了Jared所有关于那个性感男人的问题。他对这个男人的认知仍然停留在他第一眼看到他时，这让Jared想起了他还在青少年时满溢的荷尔蒙和光怪陆离的梦。

然而他甚至不知道这个男人的名字。而Mike也没有回他的信息。  
 

～＊～

七月一个星期三下午他接到Sara的电话要求他去工作室。  
洛杉矶的夏天闷热难耐。从车库到拉开工作室大门这短短几步已经让Jared的polo衫和牛仔裤被汗水浸湿难受的粘在身上，所幸他今天没有拍摄，没人会在乎他身上的汗渍。

前台Marianne的办公桌上放着三个镀金假阳具形状的镇纸，然而Marianne的表情严肃的就像Jared初中时候的图书馆管理员。

“嗨Marianne”Jared打着招呼，“最近怎么样？”

“我们收到了很多给你的信件，JP”Marianne的面目表情的回答。Jared决定把‘见证Marianne表情变幻的历史性瞬间’加进人生目标列表。

“新发型不错，你染了？”

“没有。Sara在等你。”

“别这样，Marianne。我知道你是爱我的，给我点提示她到底想干什么？”

“我只能保证是这里所有人都想要干的。”

Jared咧嘴笑了起来。“你果然爱我！”这让Marianne从她新染的红发下对他怒目而视。

“我进去了”Jared赶紧举起双手以示和平，“你看，我这就进去。”

他穿过摆满奖状和他亲笔签名海报的走廊来到Sara的办公室。  
Sara的办公室狭小拥挤，歪歪倒倒落满了DVD，录影带，胶卷筒，书和各种剪贴画。据Sara说杂乱无章的环境有助于产生灵感，虽然这和她作品一罐的简洁风格大相径庭。Jared每次进来都会感到一股精神冲击。

此刻Sara正坐在办公桌后面。她在微笑。那是一种高深莫测的笑。她的面前放着一个信封，她似乎故意把它摆在最显眼的地方，这让Jared顺着脊柱感到一阵战栗。

“这是化验报告吗？”

“你知道我们是不能看化验报告”Sara仍然保持着那个古怪的微笑。

好吧，所以这不是医院来的。“Sara，直说好吗？”

“这不是化验报告，你知道你没得性病。现在坐下来，我得和你商量些事。”

“我不演捆绑”Jared放松下来，“那些绳子让我感觉很痒。”

“我知道，我们要谈的不是这个。不过是好事，所以别紧张”

Jared坐着，Sara则站了起来。她拿着信封，从成堆的DVD中走到窗边，又走回来。

“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？你和我还有Ally？你当时还只是个什么都不懂的新人。但是我们邀请你签约的时候，你却说你要先让你的律师研究一下合同，结果第二天你添了一条阿克斯条款，而我同意了。”  
［注：作者没有在文章中明说阿克斯条款内容，大意是指只要Jensen Ackles给Jared片约，SG工作室无条件允许Jared和Jensen Ackles合作］

Jared在听到阿克斯三个字一瞬间僵直了身体，终于隐约察觉到Sara叫他来的目的。

“我从没想过你会用到这条条款”笑容在Sara脸上漾开，尽管她看着Jared的眼神还是公事公办的严肃，“我今天收到了这个。抱歉我没有一收到就打给你。我想先确认这不是什么诈骗信件”她耸了耸肩，“这的的确确来自Ackles工作室。”

她将信封递给Jared。上面的邮戳显示它来自纽约。

Jared几乎能听见自己心脏跳动的声音。 他曾经无数次幻想自己拿到这份邀请时会是什么样的心情，他已经在幻想中经历了太多次这一刻，当它真的发生的时候，他甚至有一种似曾相识的不真实感。

信封已经被拆开了 － 这很正常，Sara会查阅寄到工作室的每封信件。但是此时此刻，Jared不得不努力控制自己不要从Sara手中夺过信封 － 这太粗鲁了，可是脑内升腾而起的占有欲那么强烈，他自己都感到吃惊。他甚至无法直视Sara，以免Sara注意到他眼里的怨恨 － 他居然不是第一个拆开信封的人，这简直不公平！

他的名字和工作室的地址被人用黑色钢笔亲自手写在信纸顶端。写字的人似乎相当不耐烦，甚至是生气，他的笔尖几乎要把那张厚实的高档信纸刺穿了。  
Jared的手止不住的颤抖。信封里一共有三四张纸，一份回执，和一张写着Michael Tovanni的名片： Ackles工作室的行政总监。

这是一份合约。拍一部片。Jensen Ackles的剧本。

Jared从十五岁开始就想为Jensen Ackles拍摄。如果这份合约早来一年，他也许现在已经在尖叫着欢呼雀跃。然而此时此刻，手里拿着这份合约，Jared第一次感到一丝不确定。他看着Sara，Sara也回望着他，他们都想到了AP去年新出的两部电影。这两部电影依然很辣并且热卖，这毫无疑问，毕竟是Ackles出品。只是Jared爱着的是曾经眼含笑意的演员之间缓慢而深情的律动，而不是最新的这两部电影里冷漠的脸，强烈的灯光，和单纯由拍打和喘息声组成的台词。

“我还是会去”他最后决定。

“我知道”Sara低着头，她转动着手上的婚戒在午后阳光里闪闪发光，“发生任何情况立刻给我电话，我马上就会过去。纽约离这儿飞机很快的，你知道。”

“我知道”Jared笑了，那是一个不自然的笑，“谢谢。”他和Sara又把合同逐字逐句看了两遍，确保没有什么可疑的地方，然后Ally给律师拨通了电话。

  
～＊～

前台打电话进来的时候，Jared已经在房间呆坐了半个小时。他收拾了带来的行李，通过客房的大玻璃窗欣赏了纽约标志性的地平线，并且试图通过看肥皂剧（这个电视机的屏幕比他洛杉矶家里的还大！）来阻止自己焦虑的在房间里来回踏步。

所以当铃声响起的时候，他几乎是从床上跳起来去接的电话。

“Padalecki。”

“先生，前台有一个需要您签收的快递，您现在有空来拿吗？”

Jared当然有空。他冲出房间，焦躁的等着电梯。五分钟后他拿到了一个用厚重的马尼拉纸包装的邮件。

这是剧本。他迫不及待的当场拆开包裹。三十页的剧本，有对白。

说实在的，自从他放弃表演课他就再也没看过这么厚的剧本了。这里面有对白，有人物形象的塑建，甚至还有剧情：他从来没在GV里看过这种东西。在台词的空隙间，有人用难以识别的黑色钢笔加了注释： _65°，CK灯光，广角，F20号滤镜…_

回到房间的大床上时他已经看到了第五页。到目前为止还没有人被操，他所饰演的Sam正要打开房门（ _PACE大学的海滨宿舍，Mike确认，许可？_ ）。他突然意识到这可能不是他的剧本，而上面的字也不是给他看的注释，毕竟这些可都是手写的。

但是Jared仍然继续看了下去。Sara自从知道Jared对拍摄有兴趣后，他们时常一起给剧本加备注，所以这些关于摄像机和灯光的标记对Jared来说都不是问题。他不确定的是片场的规模。在他印象中至少会有三台摄影机，场地照明，拍摄外景，更衣室，提示版，偶尔还会有一些涂鸦。  
他对这些着迷。  
甚至是在Sam第一次操Rick的那场戏里，更吸引他注意力的是旁边干巴巴的备注－“ _JP，手特写，不要屁股，骑乘_ ”事实上，Jared对于特写他的屁股一直很排斥，而且比起让他干所有的活，他更喜欢骑乘位 － 那样他只要躺在床上就可以了。但是作为一个专业人士，他一直把这些小偏好隐藏的很好，而且他从未遇到过一个在没开机之前就已经了解他喜好的导演。Jensen Ackles一定看过他的电影，并且仔仔细细分析过。这个念头像电流一般划过他的神经末梢，毕竟有人像这样研究你如何做活塞运动显然有点吓人，同时又热辣无比。

等他看完剧本的时候，他基本上已经了解了摄影规模和摄像机的位置，而他自己现在最首要的任务就是记住台词。

他肯定记不住台词，而且他发誓他绝对会笑场，在他演过的所有GV里他从来没有过这么多有实际意义的台词。  
他很喜欢这个剧本。Sam的台词像是为他量身定做，他一边念剧本一边想像他 － 或者是Sam － 会怎么做怎么想。他放下剧本，看着已经漆黑一片的窗外，大大的松了一口气。如果这就是最终确定下来的剧本，那么Jensen Ackles所写的不过是一个男孩与男孩相知做爱的色情故事。

这个剧本和Ackles去年拍的两部电影完全不同。事实上，这几乎像是Ackles的第一部电影的复刻。尽管Ally或者Sara在业界的所有关系，经销商，批发商，收藏家，都从未听说过这第一部电影。Jared不得不自己把古旧的录像带转换成DVD，事实上，如果不是他家里现在还放着那个录像带，他自己都不会相信 _Auberge_ 存在过。

就像 _Auberge_ 里那样，这次的剧本是两个男孩在一个炎热的暑假相遇相爱的故事。他知道里面的一些画面会带着Ackles特有的柔和，这是他所期待的，但同时他感到紧张，毕竟他已经有很久没有在摄像机前表演他的下半身以外的东西了。“呃，Jay”他对自己说，“好好表现，这可是你的梦想。”

他把剧本放回信封，穿上夹克外套，向Ackles工作室走去。

他不知道他对Ackles工作室有什么样的期待。他在各种破烂的汽车旅馆里拍摄过，夜晚的办公室，遗弃的仓库。Sara把SG工作室设在圣莫妮卡大道的一个老消防站里，他们大部分的摄影都在这个消防站里完成，但是新鲜场所是一个卖点，所以他几乎在LA的大街小巷露过屁股。

Ackles工作室则是占据了一栋高层写字楼里的一整个套房。门口甚至有活着的保安对他微笑，电梯也不会发出吱呀声。工作室的大厅是透明的，他略带拘谨的推开门，前台的女人立刻抬起头对他露出微笑。“Jared？Jared Padalecki？”

“嗨？”Jared说，“我－”

“你看上去比屏幕里更大！”女人涨红了脸，“哇，抱歉，这听上去有点奇怪。你想找的人是Mike。这边来，我是，呃，Kate”她扭过头对他说，“我是文员。到了。”

她的脸颊仍然粉扑扑的，不过她看着她的眼神闪烁着母性的光辉 － 她最多也就二十岁？

“谢了”Jared推开门，看见里面一个穿则黑色紧身西装的男人正激动的对着手机大喊大叫 － 那绝对是他见过最小的手机。这是一身崭新的西装，但是穿着他的人不是。Jared认识那张脸。

他们见过。一月份的时候，在NAVGAY大赏后的那个酒吧。Jared记得他那个破破烂烂的T恤和充满暗示意味的笑容，还有一条，不，好几条没有答复的短信。这个向Jared搭讪未遂却似乎也并不在意的男人从未提过他是哪个工作室的。

Mike。房门上的名牌写着Michael Tovanni。把名片夹进合同的人。那天晚上的碰面不仅仅只是一场火热的搭讪。Mike早就知道Jared是谁。Jared感到很生气，他讨厌这种一切行为都在他人掌控之中的无力感：他大步走上前，把剧本摔在桌子上，“那是一个面试吗？”

Mike转过身，看上去相当震惊。过了足足两秒钟，他对电话里的人咕哝了一句“有事回聊”然后合上了手机，“你通过了，如果这么说能让你开心点的话。”他略带歉意的说，他的脸上写满了懊悔，就和那天晚上他眼睁睁看着Jared此生第一次这么想要的那个人推开门跑走时一样的表情。

“另外的那个人是谁？”Jared迫不及待的追问，“竞争对手？”

Mike移开了视线。Kate站在走廊里猛的一拍手，然后靠在门框上笑嘻嘻的看着Jared。

“伙计”Mike说，“那是Jensen。”

这感觉就像被人朝他的脑袋扔了一个大锤。  
“你他妈肯定是在逗我。”Jared几乎是脱口而出。然后他坐了下来，他必须坐下来，他膝盖激动的发抖。Jensen Ackles。Jensen Fucking Ackles。有着那样的眼睛和嘴唇的男人。那个Jared之后每次操着LA某个晒成古铜色的一夜情对象的时候，想像自己在触碰着的男人。“我以为他有胡子？”Jensen看上去比Jared大不了三四岁，“我以为他很老！”然后Jared突然被一个认知击沉，“他是在观察我吗？”

“伙计，你已经在NAVGAY大赏上三次向他发出邀请，你觉得他没注意到么？”

“啥？”好吧，是有这么回事。“我没有真的指望他会去注意”他说，仍然沉浸在震惊的余韵中，“我是说，他，我－”然后他猛的停了下来。那是Jensen Ackles？“他…他是专门去那儿看我的”他被这个认知惊呆了。

Mike眼神忽闪的上下打量着Jared。“噢没错，他早就知道你了。不过别…你得知道我们这儿不是靠口活上位的。所以不管你在盘算什么，别。”

“呃”Jared反击，“你当时怎么不早点警告我。”

“反正如果你当时搞砸了，你今天就不会出现在这儿了不是吗”Mike和Kate迅速交换了一个‘我们知道一些你这不知道的秘密’的眼神。

“所以…”Jared把到嘴边的话又咽了回去。他这次绝对不能搞砸，他可不想在开拍前就被踢出去，“所以，这次会有人介绍我们认识吗？我觉得你们好像给我寄了份别人的剧本？”他晃了晃信封。

“感谢上帝！”Kate一把夺过他手里的信封，“Jensen以为我弄丢了，他都快发疯了！”然后她一溜烟的跑走了。

Jared眨了眨眼，然后看了看自己现在空荡荡的左手。

“明天就要开始读对白了”Mike说，“你很快就会见到他的。你最好收敛一点你的热情。他不是害羞，他只是…”他停顿了一下，似乎在寻找合适的措辞，“总之，这才是我去和你搭讪的原因，你知道，本该是他的。”

“好吧…”

“这与你无关，所以你别觉得沮丧。反正一开始拍摄，大家就会迅速熟络起来的。服装，道具什么的都归我管。你知道要找到一双你能穿上的十厘米亮粉细高跟有多难吗？”

“…这可不在剧本里。”

“确实不在”Mike狡猾的看着Jared，“不过可以加进去。”然后他站起来，“说真的，别担心，这部片里都是些牛仔裤和夹克外套什么的，设计师名牌，还有一双牛仔靴。你会喜欢的。”

“好吧，很高兴见到你？”然后Jared也笑了。Ackles工作室的人与他想像中完全不同。他们给他一种亲密感，而这种感觉他在SG工作室呆了两年才慢慢浮现。他很喜欢这种这里和这种感觉，而且这种喜欢应该和Jensen无关，应该。

“听着，德州男孩”这有点奇怪，因为一般来说人们不会注意到他的口音，“别担心，好吗？我们都很期待与你的合作。拿着这个”他把一摞纸塞进Jared手里，“这是我的剧本，你今天就先拿这个看。别管那个格子衬衫的东西，Jensen今早把这段划掉了。明早把他带过来就行了，我到时候要看上面的备注。”

“我现在可以走了？”

“没错，大块头”Mike说，“把你放在我办公室里太占地方了。我和经销商还有点事没谈完。你明天可以和我玩一整天，我发誓。”

“好吧，谢谢你给我信心。”Jared站起来朝门口走去，然后他犹豫了一下，又转过头，“你们有洗手间吗？”

“顺着走廊一直走，在右边。”

“谢了，明天见，别准备高跟鞋。”

 

～＊～  
Jared以为他会看到一整面墙的宣传照和奖章，就像所有其他的工作室那样。然而没有。走廊空空荡荡，Jared走过一个个擦的噌亮的黄铜名牌和实木门，他的帆布鞋在诡异的安静中摩擦过厚厚的地毯。这些名牌上写着：John Easterby，摄影导演；Martin Lambert，特效；拍摄间一；拍摄间二；Timmy Chiara，更衣室；Jared Padalecki，更衣室…

哇哦。

好吧，他喜欢这个属于他的更衣室。

…摄影间三；Kate Ramone，行政管理；盥洗室。  
没有Jensen Ackles，目前为止还没有，走廊还有长长一大段。 _我不是跟踪狂_ ，Jared在心里反复强调。他只是想知道从他们六个月前的见面至今这个男人有没有任何变化，他只是想知道自己是否还对这个男人保持（强烈的）性趣 － 好吧，这不是一个去找Jensen的合理的理由，何况他现在连拿错剧本的借口都没有了。

厕所的门大敞着，从过道里就能听见金属重击的回声。

见识过了门厅和走廊的豪华，Jared已经能够平静的接受一个摆放着瓷器和琉璃装饰品，洗手台上还有白色纯棉毛巾和品牌保湿霜的厕所了。和预想中一样，这确实是一个精致的房间，和家居杂志里拍的那种一样。

然而现在它很脏。地板上积着水洼，洁白的瓷砖上染上了机油和锈水，洗手台下面的墙板被拆了下来，有一个男人躺在地板上钻进了洗手台下面正在摆弄那些复杂的水管，他的身旁放了一个已经用旧了的，敞开的工具箱。这个男人没有穿工装服。他穿着一双磨光的黑色绑带皮靴，一条在膝盖上开了个洞的做旧蓝色牛仔裤，和一件被汗水沾湿在身上的Led Zeppelin的T恤。

水管工之所以能成为GV里一个经久不衰的主题是有原因的：蜷曲起来的膝盖，瓷砖上的皮靴，向上弓起的背脊，平坦的小腹，线条优美的肌肉，和胯下袒露无疑的突起，这个男人无疑是个性感尤物。

Jared感觉有一丝口干舌燥。  
事实上他对自己身体的反应也很吃惊。他操过热辣的男人，无数个，他们跪在他面前请求他把阴茎塞进他们的屁股里，他们为他把身体扭曲成各种近乎不可能的体位。他们干净，光滑，他们有古铜色的肌肤，他们近乎完美。热辣对Jared来说就像吃饭睡觉一样只是日常生活的一部分而已。

但这个男人的肤色不是刻意晒出来的古铜色。他的膝盖上有深深浅浅的疤痕，他的T恤粘上了污渍。他没有像一个专业bottom那样刻意除毛，但是他的腋下几乎没有毛发生长，而此刻这些细小的绒毛被覆上了一层薄薄的汗珠，这让他腋下白皙的肌肤感觉脆弱又亲密。

Jared幻想着自己的手指抚上这个男人裸露在外面的肌肤，想像他的舌尖滑过这些地方的味道。这种想法让Jared自己感到吃惊，他很少随便和陌生人做爱。在摄像机前，他可以毫无负担的和他的bottom来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，可是在摄像机之外，他并不是一个滥交的人。事实上，自从六个月前Jensen Ackles从他面前走开之后他没有想过再去搭讪什么人，而在那之前…他已经不记得上一次搭讪是什么时候了。然而此时此刻，他的阴茎发紧，而这甚至都没有被写在剧本上！

可是什么都不会发生。他可以随口报出五部水管工设定的A片，但这并不代表他就真的能操地板上这个人。他是个男优，但是仅仅因为他可以让这个男人体验最好的高潮，仅仅因为他想要用舌尖品尝他平坦的小腹，用他的大手按住他的胯骨，将他肤色不均的膝盖和大腿向两边打开的冲动有着不可抗拒的魅力，不代表他就真的可以这么做。他现在所想的性爱只是他脑子里的幻想，尽管这个性爱不在屏幕上，不代表它就真实了一分一毫。

男人的咳嗽声从洗手台下方传来。“Mike？”这是一个威严的声音，Jared喜欢这种被洗手台阻隔了的含混的回声。“把扳手递给我，把手上有胶带的那把。”

Jared可以现在就走开。他应该走开。但是他没有。Jared在工具箱里翻找了一阵，然后有些笨手笨脚的试图从洗手台下面将那把缠着胶带的扳手递过去，尽管为了这么做他不得不跪在男人身旁的一个小水洼里。水池下方响起一阵金属敲击的叮当声。男人抛出一个螺丝刀，他接了过来并放回了工具箱里。接着又是一阵敲击声。男人的肌肉在灰色T恤下随着他的动作绷紧又放松。Jared的手正好能够覆上男人的小腹，那里的肌肉有一些柔软。他可以想像自己解下男人磨旧了的皮带，用手揉捏他形状完美的…。这景色完全值得那两只湿掉的裤管。

他已经在脑海里形成一副活色生香的画面。而他甚至还没看到男人的脸。通常来说，脸并不那么重要，但是现在Jared迫切的想知道他长什么样。

一声巨响打断了他的幻想。  
男人身上的每一个肌肉都紧绷了起来。然后他迅速的从洗手台底下钻出来，他不停的低声咒骂，在他背后水龙头里喷出一道喷泉，把Jared从头到跨全部冲湿。  
水有时候真的很潮湿。

“我操，抱歉。”

“没事，没关系。”Jared眨了眨眼，抬起了头。

他的眼眶周围全是水，这使他的视线变得模糊。但是他还是认出了那个嘴唇，那个颧骨，和那些迷人到无可救药的长睫毛投下的阴影。

Jensen Ackles是自己公司的水管工。  
哦，顺带一提，他和Jared记忆中一模一样，还是性感的不可思议。

“Padalecki？”Jensen听上去惊讶极了。

“嗨？”Jared无力的挥挥手，他用手扯了扯身上那件已经湿透了的Paul Smith衬衫。棒透了的第一印象。第二。

“你不用来的。今天。”Jensen Ackles试图用肢体语言来掩盖他的词穷。他看上去比Jared还要惊慌失措，而且他湿透了的T恤紧紧贴在肩膀和胸上。

“你是不是该－？”Jared用手指了指他身后的水柱。

“操，对，但你－”

“我不会溶化的”Jared说，“那是阀吗？伙计，你得先把水关了。”

“对，马上关”Jensen看着脚下的水洼。

水仍然不断从Jared脸上滑落，打湿他的衬衫和跨下。Jensen的头发湿漉漉的，而他的睫毛看上去像刚哭过一样。他的嘴唇和Jared记忆中一样性感，但是他的手，他宽阔的，沾上了机油的手和指节上的擦伤使他显得更加热辣。

“你知道，你可以继续爆粗口，不用在意我。”

“好吧”Jensen做了个鬼脸，又把头钻进洗手台底下。Jared也跟着蹲下身一边给Jensen递工具，一变欣赏眼前的景色。景色棒极了。他觉得他粘在身上的衬衫和膝盖的疼痛都值了。

关掉阀门花了五分钟。Jared聆听了Jensen五分钟不间断不重复的富有创造性的咒骂，并且他发现Jensen作为一个非演员，身体的柔韧性好到发指。他努力克制住自己不要去触碰Jensen。当Jensen终于关上阀门从水池地下出来的时候，Jared已经拧干了衬衫并且找到了一个拖把。

“你不用做这些。你不是来这儿擦地板或是修水管的。我来就行了。”

Jensen的鼻尖有一抹机油。他的眼睛睁得大大的，充满水汽，他的睫毛湿润，头发像刺猬一样翘起。他甚至有雀斑。 ** _雀斑！_**  
…雀斑真的很可爱，如果Jensen没有紧皱眉心，把嘴唇抿成一条线的话。他看着Jared的眼神冷淡陌生，Jared甚至开始怀疑这是不是一个整蛊游戏。也许Jensen没有意识到Jared就是那天酒吧里的男人。也许Jared会夹着尾巴做下一班飞机逃回洛杉矶。  
尽管这不是一个传统的GV桥段，但Jared敢肯定此时此刻他和Jensen之间这种剑拔弩张的气氛，完全是因为性。

但是他不能说出来。他把到了嘴边了‘你他妈真辣’又咽了回去，‘还有什么能帮你的么？’这有点蹩脚，所以最后他说“我以为你会更年长一些。”然后他深吸一口气，“我们重新认识一下好吗？你是Jensen Ackles。我是Jared。我是你的狂热粉丝。我想我应该让你知道，你是今天发生在我身上最好的事情。”微笑着说出最后一句话，Jared往旁边让了一步，他的游戏结束了。

但是Jensen看上去被吓的目瞪口呆。有一瞬间Jared开始在脑海里回想他到底说了什么造成Jensen这种反应（当然惊呆了的Jensen依然很可爱）。他敢肯定他刚刚说的话Jensen已经从粉丝口中听过无数遍 。只是…Jensen看上去只有Jared嘴唇这么高，而他现在…他现在脸红了。

“呃，毛巾？”Jared温柔的问道。

“对”然而Jensen一动不动，“对，毛巾，没错。”

“也许在更衣室？”Jared绝对不会在三杯龙舌兰之前承认他脑中奔腾不息的小剧场里上演的关于裸体，浴室，和含在他嘴里的Jensen的阴茎的画面。绝不。他是专业的，他可以控制住。

“对”Jensen又说了一边，然后摇了摇头，“听着，我很抱歉，我只是没想到是你。你 － 毛巾。呃…更衣室。”他一边说一边倒退。  
Jared反应过来了，他虽然有时候有些粗线条，但是他并不蠢。Jensen的颧骨上还有一抹红晕，他的眼神迷离，不停把玩着手里的扳手，这和Jared在酒吧里的反应一模一样。和他现在的反应也一样。在他潮湿的牛仔裤里，他的阴茎硬的发疼，他的胸腔发紧，一种微痒酥麻的感觉在他的神经蔓延。

为了确认，Jared解开他衬衫最上面的扣子。然后第二颗。Jensen的眼神牢牢随着他的动作下移。 触电般的兴奋在Jared体内从脊骨扩散到全身。

感觉上帝，他不是唯一一个起反应的人。Jared心里的小人摇旗呐喊着欢呼雀跃。 Jensen Ackles也觉得他很辣。Jensen站在他的对面紧抿双唇，他太过用力导致下巴上的肌肉都依稀可见，而每当Jared移动的时候他的视线也不受控制紧跟着Jared的身体。他的眼神看上去那么无助。Jared伸出右手。他不确定自己想做什么，但他直觉一个简单的触碰是现在最恰当的肢体语言。

Jensen畏缩着躲开了。

Jared的手尴尬的停在半空，不知道该说些什么。

“干嘛？”Jensen向后退了一步，两步。他现在几乎贴上洗手台。Jared只好倒退几步，给这个男人腾出更多空间。

Jared的喉咙滚动了一下。他不了解眼前这个人。这种感觉就像他刚刚在一场游戏中惨败，而他甚至还未察觉游戏的开始。Jensen只是怒视着Jared，他眯着眼，看上去浑身僵直。他似乎马上就要脱口而出让Jared滚蛋。但是Jared不能让Jensen把他踢走。  
他已经栽进去了。

“毛巾？”他犹犹豫豫的说，他的裤子还在滴水，而Jensen从头到脚都湿透了。

有那么一瞬间Jensen似乎在把自己带入另一种角色。他挺起胸膛，绷紧面孔，他看上去一瞬间大了五岁，更加冷漠，突然他就变成了那个在接下来两个星期指示Jared站在什么位置，说哪句台词的导演。Jared脑海里蹦腾的小剧场像是被人猛的按了暂停键，扯出胶片然后剪断焚毁。

“对的，往这走。”

Jared跟在Jensen身后，眼睛依然紧盯着他。他完全不知道自己这次做了什么让Jensen变成这样，而且他知道他不能问。

“更衣室在这里，这里有毛巾什么的。”

这个房间里放满了贴了标签的金属架和衣物。Jared看到一个标着Sam的衣架，他迫不及待的想要去看看Sam会穿上什么衣服，不过此时此刻他更需要先把自己弄干净。

纯白色的毛巾柔软蓬松。Jared一边擦干身体一边偷偷观察Jensen。Jensen看起来湿透了，他的T恤肯定报废了，他的袜子也泡出了皱褶。

“如果你想洗澡”Jensen指了指，“那里有你的房间。我从这里拿了几件卫衣 － 别告诉Mike，他发现的话会杀了我的。”

“我想我确实需要洗个澡。”Jared已经脱掉了他的衬衫，然后开始解牛仔裤。他在抬头看到Jensen的眼神之前都没有意识道这是一个多么色情的行为。Jensen的手放在他擦头发的毛巾上一动不动，他的眼神幽暗，无意识的嘴唇微张。

Jared没有停下来。事实上，他放慢了动作。在Jensen猛的倒吸一口气的时候他不得不低下头用头发来掩饰得意的笑容。他为了这个身材在健身房挥洒了多少汗水，而有人欣赏的感觉真的很好，尤其当这个人是Jensen的时候。

浴袍被狠狠甩到他胸前。“别。我知道你不穿衣服的时候像个古希腊战神。但是在这儿除了拍摄的时候没人想看你的裸体。”

Jared只是带着狡猾狡黠的微笑看着Jensen。这就是Jensen Ackles，怒气冲冲同时性致勃勃。和Jared一样，Jensen也是一个德州男孩。 Jared暗自发誓，总有一天他会听到Jensen的故事，在某个放着好听音乐的酒吧里喝下几瓶冰啤之后。Jensen跪在他面前的样子一定很美。他在Jared洛杉矶的家里的床上，在Jared身下打开自己的样子也一定很美。 这个前所未有的画面在Jared心里迅速膨胀。

“我要和你约法三章吗？听着，如果我撞见你调戏别的工作人员，你就别想再出现在这里了。”

“我知道了。”Jared仔仔细细的观察着Jensen。 他不会为了Jensen这个人而搞砸了他梦寐以求的工作，说实在的，比起进入Jensen，他更想要进入Ackles工作室（当然如果有选择，两个他都愿意）。“没有别的工作人员，只有你，这么说会不会让我看起来不那么浪？我不是看见个人就想上的混蛋，我对那个没兴趣。我只是对你…好吧伙计，你也知道你很特别。”

他可以听见Jensen压抑着从齿缝间倒吸一口气。“随便。好吧。就－”Jensen没有继续这个话题，他只是转过头。“洗澡。那儿有你的房间。我会在我办公室。”

 _呃…_  
Jared穿上浴袍，然后他注意到浴袍的口袋上绣了他的名字。这很贴心。

当他从浴室出来的时候，梳妆台上放了一叠干净的卫衣，和全新的袜子和平角裤，在衣物旁边，Jensen甚至还为他煮了一杯咖啡。Jared心满意足的喝下一大口，然后往Jensen的办公室走去。  
办公室的门是开着的。Jensen正在和什么人打电话，他已经把自己弄干了，并且换上一件上面写着‘我不是男优，我是情色影片作者’的文化衫。Jensen对Jared挥挥手，示意他坐在对面的沙发上。

Jensen正在和某个经销商争执。他口齿伶俐，思维敏捷，电话那头的经销商似乎被Jensen连珠炮似的嘲讽句式堵的张口结舌。Jared觉得这性感的可怕：Jensen只用了十分钟就让经销商让利百分之二，换作是Sara估计做梦能笑醒。Jensen心满意足的挂断电话后，对着空气像小男生一样挥舞了一下拳头庆祝胜利。  
Jared在意识到之前已经来到了桌子的另一边。

在清醒状态下看着Jensen让他感觉有一些悲伤。Jared试图表现出乖巧友好的样子，事实上Jared确实乖巧并且友好，除了他裤子里还半勃的阴茎。

“好吧”Jensen说。

“听着，你性感的让人抓狂，除非我瞎才会没注意到这点。我知道你不和你的演员乱搞，说实话我以前也从来没有这样过，好吗？我很抱歉如果我表现的太明显，而且我发誓，这不会对拍摄造成任何困扰。我不会通过摄像机对你挤眉弄眼或是在电梯里摸你屁股什么的。这部片子对我来说很重要。我不会因为你搞砸的，我保证。”

Jensen只是把头扭向一边，Jared敢肯定他是在试图掩藏嘴角的笑意，然后Jensen回过头，“好吧。我不会容忍任何人在我片场里乱搞，所以别搞砸了，否则会有一张写着你名字的飞往洛杉矶的机票等着你。”

“我明白了。”一阵兴奋滑过他每一个神经末梢，他已经又一次硬了。他不应该对一个他永远得不到，并且操了也没人付他工资的人起反应。“我保证，你不会注意到任何异常。” － ** _不过如果你改变了主意，我会一直在这里。_** 他想。他觉得自己掩饰的很好，不过当他抬头看Jensen的时候， ** _Ouch_** ，他的想法肯定明明白白写在了脸上。

Jensen的表情比起调笑更像是震惊。“我不会改变想法的。我们公事公办。我给你叫了车，你明天没问题吧？”

“没问题”Jared 说，“谢了。”

Jensen的桌子上只放了屏幕，键盘，和无线鼠标。光亮的桌面上空空荡荡，而坐在桌子后面的Jensen看上去那么遥远。他紧闭嘴唇，眼神平静，Jared从里面读不出任何情绪。

但是Jared知道 Jensen看他的那种眼神不是他想像出来的。他只是希望他可以忘记刚刚发生的一切。比现在更加迷恋他的导演可不是什么好事。他戴上帽子，和Jensen握手，然后走出了房间。

在镜头前要微笑，Jay。

 

～＊～

他努力了，真的。他可不是为了解救夹在消防管道里的猫咪或是阻止热核反应堆融化才拍A片的。和所有其他男优一样，他是为了免费的屁股，和多年前Jensen Ackles拍的那部让性爱看起来美好得足以让Jared任何时候一回想就能瞬间硬起来的电影才拍A片的。好吧，再来一遍。他来纽约是为了性。他准时上班，脱掉衣服，做爱，然后下班回家，按时支付他的医疗保险和房贷，给慈善机构捐钱。仅此而已。

但这并没有什么用。现实是，他把脸埋在枕头里，大手抚上他的阴茎开始上下撸动，然后像是被烫到一般抽回手，停了几秒，又把手放回去，然后反复循环。他明天可能会拍摄，所以今天晚上决不能射精，作为一个有专业素养的男优，他把手圈的更紧了一些，伸出两根手指去触碰顶端，将拇指按在环切留下的疤痕上。Jensen有一双工人的手，他不可抑制地想到，骨节分明，修剪整齐的指甲，他会比Jared自己的手握得更用力，更紧一些－

草。

Jared迅速地抽回手，翻过身面朝天花板粗重地喘息。 他想知道Jensen是否会剃去他股间的耻毛。那应该会是黑色的，粗短而卷曲的毛发，闻起来是汗水和麝香混合的味道。他舔了舔嘴唇，想要去品尝Jensen被微咸的汗水点缀的皮肤，他几乎可以感觉到Jensen大腿内侧细小的绒毛划过侧脸和鼻尖的触感。透过Jensen老旧的牛仔裤可以清楚看到他圆润丰满的双球的形状。Jensen有着富有力量的宽肩，那么他的阴茎也会是一样粗厚。Jared不自觉地咽了口口水，他的手平摊在小腹，稍微移动一点就可以碰到自己的根部。

草。

他坐起来，调整好枕头，然后又躺了下去。他翻来覆去，他已经完全勃起的阴茎没有一丝要自己灭火的趋势，反而昂扬着头宣誓自己的胜利，Jared身下的床单已经被前液浸湿。他的阴茎没有和任何人签合约，它现在精力旺盛的表现也不会得到工资，但是Jared知道，它上面已经被署了名： _所有权，Ackles_ 。

 

～＊～

“休息得怎么样？酒店还行吗？”

“好极了”Jared撒了个谎，“谢谢你昨天叫的车。”

Kate肯定一大早就起来梳妆打扮了，她昨天那头乱糟糟的卷发今天变的光滑服贴，天知道女人可以为发型付出多少努力。“真高兴看到你回来”她开心地冲Jared笑着，“你拿到剧本了？你今天带着了吗？”

“当然。”事实上Jared在电梯里检查了两遍然后在大堂又检查了一遍。

“很好”Kate还在微笑，但是她挑起了一边眉毛饶有兴趣地看着Jared，“听说你昨天帮Jen修了漏水。”

“算是吧”Jared说，“他有没有…他有没有说什么？关于我？”上帝啊，他听上去像个情窦初开的高中生。

“他只是说你可以通过把手分辨不同的扳手”Kate说，“相信我，这可是个好评价。”

“喔…”他知道他的嘴角下垂，但是他没法控制，尽管他本来也没期待Jensen Ackles会把他当作他的小心肝或是怎样。

Kate拍了拍他的手。“别担心，好吗？今天只是读剧本－你在正式开拍前还有机会改变很多东西。如果你有什么不确定的就告诉我。Jensen就是只坏脾气的小猫，你没问题的。”

 _这真的没有 **任何** 帮助_，Jared想。天知道昨天晚上他是想象着Jensen的手在他的阴茎上射的精，外加一幅精液粘在Jensen低垂的睫毛上的色情画面。现在他开始忍不住想要知道Jensen会不会像家里的小猫一样在自己的触碰下弓起背部，发出满意的咕噜声。

“谢了。一会见！”他努力挤出一个大大的笑容。

Kate在Jared已经走远之后才突然想起来似的大喊，“左边第一个房间！”Jared不得不猛地回头，为此还差点撞上手里端着一盘子马克杯的Mike。Jared昨晚睡得并不好，这使他有些笨拙。

“抱歉！”

“嗨，Jared，帮我开个门好吗？”

“那是咖啡吗？”Jared一手撑着门，“伙计，我现在爱死你了。真的－”

“行了行了，要喝自己拿走。咖啡不是问题，如果Kate没煮Jensen会煮的，但你可别告诉他这是我说的。”

“…我听见了。”Jensen说。

Jared猛地转过身，差点碰掉了他的杯子。“嗨？”

Jensen摇了摇头。他脸上挂着一个Jared从没见过的被逗乐了的微笑。他今天穿着一件看上去很柔软的黑色衬衫，不同的牛仔裤，和同样的靴子，他还带了眼镜。眼镜！

Jared从来没意识到他对眼镜有什么特殊情节。不过很明显他有。下一秒他在心里嚎叫上帝啊我完了，因为他不仅想象着为Jensen摘下眼镜，他还想象着Jensen早上起床挣扎着在床头柜摸索眼镜的样子，而那个床头柜该死的正是Jared洛杉矶家里的床头柜，Jensen的头发会乱蓬蓬的，他的脸上还有枕头印，Jared想要这个。

“Jared，快过来，拿把椅子过来。”好吧，现实中的Jensen把衬衫扣子扣到最上面一颗，像个一本正经的控制狂。

“谢了。”他低下头盯着咖啡，希望别人会把他脸颊上的红晕归咎于蒸汽而不是他脑子里少儿不宜的画面。

Jensen双手握着马克杯，“听着，关于昨天的事我很抱歉。昨天我状态不好，我可能表现得太强硬了。”

“呃...你有正当的理由强硬。”

“不，不只是那样。我们从未合作过，我知道每个剧组都有每个剧组的规矩，但是我们这儿大家之间都得干干净净。”

“完全没问题。我就安静地坐在这儿看看，学习学习。还有，呃，我很抱歉如果我…” _…对你垂涎_ 。

“好了，没事。”Jensen点点头。他正准备说点别的事的时候门开了，他看上去松了一口气似的站起来打招呼。“Dave！Phil！最近怎么样？”

“Jensen，我的好伙计！”Dave（Jared猜他是Dave）说。Dave高大魁梧，板寸头，下巴胡子拉碴。他穿着运动连帽衫，这让Jared意识到穿着Sara新买的衬衫和宽松牛仔裤的自己可能穿得太正式了。Phil看上去小点，年轻点，不过他和Dave一样留着板寸头和胡子，他脸上带着大大的笑容。他们两个都比Jared惯常的搭档要老，毛发更加浓密。这样的造型很适合他们在剧本里亦攻亦受的角色。Jared在 _Hallow_ 里见过他们，Ackles工作室的上 一部电影，除此之外Dave至少还出现在另外三四部里。他们是Ackles工作室签约的男优，而且看他们和Jensen的相处模式，他们除了工作关系应该也都是好朋友。

Jared拿出了剧本，他有些紧张地翻弄着页脚，一边四处张望。松木桌子看上去刚刚打亮过，他们坐的椅子上放着舒适的坐垫。桌上有矿泉水，便签条，几杆钢笔和几碗糖果。墙上没有屏幕，取而代之的是白板和马克笔。这里看上去像一个会议室：深棕色的地毯，米白色的墙壁，装裱起来的证书，甚至有电影届的著名格言，一个是赞美音乐，一个是赞美插花艺术。他眨了眨眼。

“这些是Kate的”Jensen出乎Jared意料地解释道。他现在坐回了自己的座位。Dave和Phil正隔着桌子友好地看着Jared。

“我以为你们会挂些NAVGAY奖章之类的？”Jared说。然后所有人发出一阵爆笑。

Dave用手指着Jensen － Jensen笑起来用手掩着嘴，看上去有些害羞 － 说，“Jensen把那些都丢进了旧车库，车库！”

“他用他们来烧烤”Phil接话。他有一口英国口音。

“我还好心分享了一些给你们烧煤炉好吗！”Jensen说，“不像有些人，在我的车库里亲热，还把墙上的架子撞倒了！”

“那是你先设计好架子才会倒的！”Dave辩解。

“可不是”Jensen转向Jared，“这两个小混球是Dave和Phil，他们演的是讲师和助教。伙计们，这是Jared，他是我们的Sam。”

“SG工作室，对吧？你们那部沙滩主题的非常甜，当然也很辣！”

“真的吗？我们自己也不太确定有没有拍出想象中的效果。我们是想弄得有点神秘的感觉的，当时就为了一个光影效果我们等了一整天，你觉得怎么样？”

“棒极了！我很喜欢你从水里出来的那幕，那简直经典！”

Jared笑了起来，“当时是二月份，我他妈快冻死了。”

“我们完全没看出来”Phil扬起一抹狡猾的恶作剧般的笑容，“Jen说－”

“嗨，Timmy！”Jensen高声地打断他，朝门口招呼，“Timmy，快过来，坐下。Mike，你迟到了。”

“你还想不想要咖啡了？”Mike头也没抬地反击。

“伙计们！”Timmy张开手臂，“我们回归了！”

Timmy相对瘦小，他淡金色的头发像刺猬一样翘起，他穿着嬉皮士典型的紧身裤子，耳朵上从耳垂到耳钉打满了洞，他的手臂上纹了一朵巨大的菊花。他也在Hallows里面，而现在他是Jared的搭档，Rick。Jared站起来有些尴尬地打招呼：他从来就不是很会和他的搭档相处，他不知道该怎么面对一个他在接下来半小时，或是五分钟，就要对他敞开屁股的人。

他把手伸出去的同时Timmy尖叫，“Jared！终于见到你了！”

“呃－”Jared还没来及收回手Timmy已经抱住了他。Timmy只有Jared的肩膀那么高，对一个瘦小的人来说他拥抱的力气也太大了点。

“Jensen，我们能把他签下来吗？”Timmy仍然搂着Jared，冲Jensen笑道。Jared紧张地偷偷看了眼Jensen，Jensen皱紧了眉头，Jared不知道该说什么，或者该做什么。

“读剧本！”Phil从桌子另一端吼道，“别把人家吓坏了。”

“Timmy！”Jensen的声音带着不可抗拒的威信，Jared赶紧挺了挺背。

“好吧”Timmy松开Jared，“伙计，你不知道我有多想见到你！我们现有的人都无聊死啦！所以上次结片的时候我对Jensen说，导演先生，求求你下次给我找个热辣性感的搭档好吗？我真没想到他真的给我找到了！”

Jared喜欢Timmy的笑容，“很高兴见到你。”

“我喜欢后入位，我自己做准备工作，你性感得像米开朗基罗的雕像，我们会拍摄得很愉快的！”

“给你提个醒”Dave适时地插入，“他不是娇喘，他会尖叫，记得带耳塞。”

“说得没错。”Mike表示赞同。

“滚蛋。”Timmy笑着坐进自己的位子里。

“伙计们，很高兴再次和你们合作。”Jensen说，“你们应该都看过剧本了，我们就开始吧。我要看到感情，Jared，Timmy，你们两个年轻，饥渴，深陷爱河。我要看到你们粉红的泡泡，所以开－”

“粉红泡泡？”

“粉红泡泡。”Jensen面无表情得又强调一遍，“你们在校园，现在是春天，Jared，你将遇到你这辈子见过最性感的人，这是开场。Mike？”

“嗨，Sam。”Mike赶紧读道，“等等我！”

“靠，到我了？”Jared说。

 

～＊～

“好样的，伙计！”Dave开心地笑着。

“真的吗？我已经很多年没干过这个了，我觉得如果没有…”Jared停顿了一下。

“Jen！Jay说Sam不应该搞那些大尺度的戏码！”

“我没－”Jared握紧了手里的咖啡，“我不是那个－”

“你是说酒店里那幕吗？”Jensen的头歪向一边，严肃地看着Jared，“Kate也不喜欢那段。你觉得改成什么好？”

“我觉得…你想要的是真的情感，而不仅仅是性，对吧。我觉得酒店那个不像是Sam的作风？也许…简单一点就好？比如 _Auberge_ 里那－”

Jensen猛的顿住了，像是被按下暂停键一样完全地静止。他瞪大双眼，原本翠绿的瞳仁此刻渐渐浓暗，脸上的血色也一点点退了下去。

“ _Auberge_ ？”Mike歪了歪头，“我怎么从没听过那个？”

“那是部法国片子”Jared急切地解释，“Sara去巴黎玩的时候带给我的。 _Auberge_ 的意思好像是 _床与房间_ ？”这是骗人的，这他妈完全是谎话，Jensen只是屏息瞪着双眼看他，“所以我的意思是，也许我们可以试点温馨的？让我想想，Mike。”他说，“我能看看Sam的衣服吗？这让我更好地想象这个角色。”

“当然。”Mike说，“Sam有五套衣服。衣帽间在这里。”

‘ _刚刚他妈发生了什么？_ ’Jared跟在Mike后面边走边想。 _Auberge_ 不过就是一部平淡无奇的电影：两个男孩，一个房间，三个场景，用三脚架固定的摄像机，半个小时，它唯一算得上特别的也就是灯光效果。灯光效果…和第一个男孩，他背部的曲线和手的形状。然而这并不能解释Jensen见了鬼一样的表情，而且天杀的Mike怎么会没听过这个片子？

“这就是你的衣服。”Mike指了指衣柜，然后转过身面对Jared，“听着，我不是Jen的最佳损友什么的，但是我知道他不和有生意往来的人胡搞。而且我碰巧听说了昨天的事，所以，别越界，Jared。Jen不需要更多的破事扰乱他了。”

“我知道了，昨天他已经说的相当清楚明白了”Jared感到一股寒意。没事的 － 好吧，去他的，有事，不过他可以忍受被拒绝，他可以 － 但是如果Jensen火到让Mike来警告Jared，那可不是个好兆头。‘ _低调行事，少说话，Jay_ ’Jared在心里提醒自己。他试图不去想Jensen的脸，那张迅速后退着躲避Jared的触碰好像他是什么病毒一样的脸。

“你最好是真的听进去了。”Mike又转过身指着衣架，“这是我们第一次见面时Sam的…”

 

～＊～

“好了，伙计们”Jensen提高了音量，“我们结束了？Dave？Mike？”

一圈人都点点头，Timmy已经把手机拿出来开始发信息。

“好极了。明天一大早，你们都知道自己要做什么吧？Kate会为你们准备抄本，我们一开始会慢慢来，找到感觉。Timmy，今晚别出去浪。Jared－”

“我就去了那么一次！”Timmy不满地抗议。

“很高兴你后来听话了。Jared，等一下再走好吗？”

“行”Jared坐回座位。Jensen看上去…心不在焉，Jared紧张得身体紧绷，他不得不活动肩膀来帮助放松。他在心里默默回想今天，他应该没有表现得很烂？至少没有烂到还没开拍就被赶出去？他太吵了？或者意见太多？Jensen看起来并不反感，不过这毕竟不是在SG。

“如果你要把我换掉，能不能现在就告诉我。”

“什么？”Jensen听上去相当吃惊，“不，不是的，Jared。我只是想－”他停顿了一下，眼神游走到其他地方。他张了张嘴又闭上，然后他看着Jared缓缓地说，“我只是想告诉你，我很喜欢你对Sam的理解。谢谢。”

“噢…”这和Jared想的不一样，“这是好事…对吧？”

“没错”Jensen笑了起来，“你会很出色的。明天见。”他说着开始收拾桌上的文件，看了眼手表然后向门口走去。

“还有别的事了吗？”然后他意识到这句话听起来满是暗示意味，“草，不是 － 听着 － 上帝啊，我真的对这个很不在行－”

Jensen回过头看着他，“如果你是想问我想不想要你吸我的老二，答案是不。我不和我的演员上床，Jared。我以为我们昨天已经说清楚这个了。”

“我不是 － 听着，好吧，我想，如果你愿意，我完全想，但是这不是 － 草，我刚刚说了什么，你肯定觉得－”好吧，他现在一定脸红了，“我只是 － 草，算了。当我没说，抱歉。明天见。如果－”

Jensen的嘴角向上翘起，连带着眼角也浮现出依稀可见的笑纹，“出去。”

Jared走了。

那天晚上他给Sara打电话，就像昨天晚上一样。他说了今天的读剧本和讨论，说Jensen如何帮他们进入角色，给对话润色，说了今天参观的拍摄场景。他从来没有像这样在电影开拍前做这么多准备工作。他喜欢Jensen的面面俱到，喜欢他认真聆听他们的讨论，做笔记然后一遍遍修改台词，他喜欢 － 可能有一点过分喜欢 － Jensen有时候不得不强行终止他们的讨论好继续下面的台词，他的声音里有一种不怒自威的－

“Jared”Sara打断他，“Jay。”

“好吧，他他妈太辣了”Jared痛苦地承认。

Sara，这个混蛋，居然笑了。

“Sara，你能不能帮我个忙？你下次去我家的时候，你能不能把 _Auberge_ 的DVD快递给我？它在我书柜在底层，一个蓝色盒子。”

“没问题！”Sara说，“就是你之前让我去找的那部嘛。”

 

大大大感谢@FlorencertainGN帮忙校对！GN语文十级还专门去wiki了各种俚语'n'超仔细嘤嘤<3

 

～＊～

床戏明天才会开拍，但是Jared依然仔细做了万全的准备工作：确保没有散发，去角质，保湿霜，穿不会在身上留下印记的宽松衣服，他修剪了指甲，抹了发蜡 — 他看上去绝对是一个高大完美的德州男孩。

好吧，其实是一个颠沛流离到弄不清自己到底属于哪里的男孩。Sam比Jared年轻一些，他更安静，而且没有Jared的自信。Sam在六年级的时候亲吻过一个女孩，另一个是在别人十六岁生日派对上。他在十三岁就知道自己喜欢同性，但是从没告诉过任何人，包括那个他唯一在乎的人—

Sam有一个爱笑的母亲，和支持他的父亲。但是Jared无法在脑海中构造出一幅一家三口的温馨画面，Sam总是独身一人：他不是孤独，他只是…习惯了一个人？Sam会有一个非常信任的人，老师，或是姑妈什么的…但是Sam不会孤单，Sam有许多朋友，他喜欢他的课程，只是…

“停在门口行吗？”司机打断了他的思绪。

“好的谢谢。”Jared从后座上下来。门口的男人认出了他然后招呼他过去，男人检查了他的ID，给他照了相，然后又给了他一份新的剧本。进门之后又有人把他带去拍摄场地，然后另一个人把他引进化妆间。

现在正在他鼻子上戳戳画画的女孩是这个学校大四的学生。“Ackles先生是我教授的朋友…他和我教授的先生上的一个大学。今天很多学生都来了，他有时候会来做嘉宾讲座…你知道？”她脸颊上爬上一抹红晕。

Jared笑了，“我知道。”他比任何人都知道。

“不过我们并不是…他不和任何人约会”她耸了耸肩，“不过你知道的，少女总是梦想自己会是特别的那个。而且Raj和Will每天都在说他的电影，所以当我们听说他要来这里拍摄…”

“你是只有今天在吗？”

“向后靠，闭上眼睛”Rusty在一大把刷子中翻找着，“不，我会一直跟着剧组，整整两个星期。别担心，明天是封闭摄影，连电影系的学生也进不去。我最多也就看看你们的浴袍。噢对了，我是群众演员。酒吧里那幕，另外一幕在酒店里，还有最后在桥上？”她停顿了一下，往Jared脸上喷了点什么，“闭上眼睛……好了。你现在可以看了。”

Jared睁开眼。他试图赞美一下Rusty巧夺天工的化妆技术，但事实上他什么变化也没看出来，Rusty对他的反应咯咯地笑了，“别担心，你在电影里的设定就是你原本的样子。”

Jared松了口气，“噢！好吧。这还挺酷！”

剧组集中在学校门口草坪旁的柏油路上。那里有两台摄像机和摄影师，他们已经摆好了灯光布景，有人在忙着弄连接线和电脑。Jensen看起来已经在这里待了好几个小时，他的头发在纽约巨人队的棒球帽下乱糟糟的。此刻他正在和一个摄影师说话，他微笑，点头，然后在走向录音师的路上和一个学生打了招呼。他看上去稳健而自信。然而Mike则手忙脚乱，他正试图和三个助理说话，同时还在和手机里的人争论，“听着，我们马上要开始摄影了”他冲Jared打了个招呼，“嗨！Jared。Raj，把Sam第一幕的衣服拿给他，有蓝色标签的那个。不！我们已经到场地了，我分分钟就可以给你…”

Jared接过Sam的外套，裤子和放着靴子的盒子。有一个穿着PACE大学连帽衫的助手带他到更衣室。他尽量在不碰到妆的情况下换上Sam的衣服，然后把自己的衣服放进写着他名字的储物柜，尽管Dave和Phil只是随手把衣服丢在架子上。

当他回到拍摄场地的时候摄影已经开始了。他们在拍Dave和Phil之间的对白，Phil是助教，Dave是终身教授。穿着羊毛开衫的Dave看上去莫名惹人喜欢，虽然这个词用在Dave的大个子上有点奇怪。Phil的连帽衫和牛仔裤是标准的学生套装。他们看上去相当进入角色，神态自然，他们的两幕戏只用一个半小时就拍好了。然后Jensen又用十分钟去特写Phil放在Dave厚羊绒开衫上的手的纹理，和阳光透过白杨树撒在草坪上的阴影。Jared专注地看着Jensen，脸上带着无意识的微笑。这些温暖的细节才是他一定要在合约里加一条Ackles条款的原因。

Jensen很厉害。他很明确地知道自己想要什么，知道如何去表达他想要的效果，他的要求简洁明了。Jared看着Jensen说了句什么俏皮话，让入戏的Dave和Phil在镜头前哈哈大笑，这让Jared无法移开自己的视线。Jensen自信的站姿，他手指的形状，阳光从后颈轻抚过他短发然后照进他碧绿的眼眸里 — Jensen太他妈迷人了，Jared感觉到下腹升腾的欲望，随之而来的还有一种意料之外的信任感。

Mike拍了拍Jared肩膀，“该你上了。”另一边Jensen喊道，“卡！好极了。准备好第三幕了吗？Jared在哪？”

“嗨！”Jared冲他挥挥手。

Jensen转过身冲他微笑。Jared敢打赌Jensen脑子里在同时思考一千件事，但是有那么一刹那Jensen的微笑只是为了Jared，这很温暖。  
Jared知道自己也跟着笑了起来，他不得不转过头以免Jensen发现他笑得太过温柔，他习惯性地想用手抓抓头发来掩饰尴尬，然后突然想起Rusty刚帮他定了型。

“好的”Jensen拍拍手，“好了，我们开始吧。”

 

～＊～

Jared足足看了Timmy一个小时。他用各种眼神饰演他们的相遇：无辜的，饥渴的，害羞的，他肩上的书包背上又放下，他想像自己在约会，在婚礼上，回想这辈子最好的性爱。Jensen依然不满意。他头上的棒球帽戴了摘摘了戴，他烦躁地把头发弄得更乱。

“不是你的错”Jensen说，“我不知道为什么，就是感觉不对。”

“休息十分钟，Jen。”Mike说。

“好吧，好吧。”Jensen点点头，然后转过身问Jared，“你还能再拍一场吗？”

Jared点点头。他已经放弃了问Jensen到底想要什么效果。他在刚才的一个小时里尝试了Jensen的各种要求，Jensen依然不满意。

“这只是…草，我不明白到底哪里不对。”Jensen说。

Jared背着Sam的背包走开了。他低着头缓慢地走着，他现在几乎和Sam一样不自信。如果他连第一幕都拍不好，Jensen很有可能换人。背包顺着他的肩膀滑落下来。Jensen到底想要什么？他怀疑就算他现在赤裸裸地躺在床上Jensen也不会看一眼，喜欢一个根本不想要他的人简直蠢透了…

“卡！”Jensen吼道，“好样的！Jared！”

“－什么玩意儿？”Jared眨了眨眼，Timmy隔着草坪对他做了个打气的表情，旁边工作人员已经开始收拾装备。

“谁能来帮帮忙？”Mike在餐桌旁大吼，Jared仍然是状况外地眨了眨眼。他有一肚子疑惑，可是导演Jensen正专心致志地看着回放，脸上终于露出了一丝微笑。

他不知道他是怎么终于做对了。他根本都没有在想Timmy，但是Jensen抬起头对他竖起大拇指。他突然发现自己饿坏了。

 

～＊～

“别动”Rusty用刷子戳了戳Jared脸。

“抱歉。”Jared说，仍然忍不住转头去看正在和Dave和Phil说话的Jensen。他们站得很近，Phil的手环在Jensen肩上。Jared死死盯着Jensen。他们是朋友，可能还玩过友爱的3P！

“别皱眉，如果你不出这么多汗我们早就好了…”

“抱歉。”Jared充满歉意地又说了一遍。

比起上午，下午的拍摄顺利得多。Jared甚至不用特意去揣摩Sam的心态： Timmy直白的搭讪方式实实在在地让本身也没什么恋爱经验的Jared感到困惑的同时也很着迷，而Timmy则把Rick的主动发挥得淋漓尽致。他们二十分钟就拍完了这一幕，Dave和Phil在咖啡店的相遇也很顺利。然后他们迅速移动到宿舍里的场景。  
Jared抿了一口咖啡就看见迎面走来的Phil，他一手端着咖啡一手提着靴子，“帮我把这杯咖啡带给Jensen行吗，我得把靴子拿给Mike，他上次明明说有我的码的！”

“没问题。”Jared拿着两杯咖啡走进宿舍。

Jensen接过咖啡时只是嘟囔着道了声谢，不过他紧握马克杯的手和他喝下一口咖啡满足地闭上眼的样子都说明了他现在真的很需要一些咖啡因。Jensen的睫毛浓密而卷翘，如果Jared用手指划过那些睫毛的边缘，它们肯定会立刻弹回原位。他可能对Jensen的睫毛也有什么特殊情节。不，这太荒唐了。

Jensen突然睁开眼睛的时候Jared差点畏缩了一下。有一瞬间他们只是看着彼此，他们之间只有半米不到的距离，这太近了，但是Jared还想更近。他最终后退一步，低着头假装他正要走去什么地方，但是Jensen仍然皱着眉头看着他。Jensen冲他扬了扬下巴，“保持这个状态，我们要保证没人认出这里是PACE的校园，所以千万别走到记号外。别忘了，Timmy是经验丰富的那一方，但是是你上他。要展现这个。”

“没问题”

“只拍腰腹以上。”

“行。”

Jared一丝不苟地遵照Jensen的指示。他和Timmy踩着记号一路跌跌撞撞地向房间移动，他们激情地拥吻了将近一刻钟的时间。一开始Jensen会从背后给他们一些指示，“好的Timmy，把背再弓起来一点，肩部放松，Jared，让我们看到你的手…”不过在Sam把Rick压在墙上开始，Jensen就只是安静地看着，Jared不确定Jensen是觉得他们做得不错，还是已经恶心到懒得给他们指示。直到他们进入下一场戏他还是不太确定。  
下一幕在Rusty教授的办公室里拍摄，办公室的墙上有一张很酷的Clint Barton的海报。一批工作人员已经去那边搭好了摄影仪器，Jensen在开拍前最后提点了一下Dave，“好了Dave，记住，你演的教授可能会因为这个而丢了饭碗…”

Jared又去拿了两杯咖啡，他把一杯咖啡塞进Jensen手里之后迅速退开。这次Jensen疑惑但感激地给了他一个转瞬即逝的微笑，尽管他什么都没说，事实上，Jensen已经又把头转向了摄像机。没关系，Jared也不需要Jensen给他鼓励什么的，他才不需要Jensen对他说干得漂亮。他真的不需要。

“谢了。”Jensen突然回过头，“干得漂亮，刚刚那幕。”

Jared脸红了，他不确定自己开口又会说出什么蠢话，所以他只是点了点头。

Jared今天的拍摄任务已经完成了，但是回酒店也只有一个空荡荡的大房间，所以他索性拿起明天的剧本和他的咖啡，看着Dave和Phil在办公桌上调情。他们看上去很开心：有一刻Phil即兴表演了什么惹得Dave大笑出声，Jensen叫停的声音里都带上了掩不住的笑意。

“嗨”Timmy走到Jared身旁，“我坐这儿行吗？”

“什么？噢！当然，怎么…？”

“我只是想说，今天拍摄得很棒，谢谢。”

他换上了自己的衣服，这使得他看上去比起Rick的夜店装清醒了点儿。Timmy总是专业又友好，易于相处。

“谢了，你也是。”

他们坐在那里看了一会Phil和Dave。至少Timmy是在看Phil的表演，Jared只是在欣赏Jensen。

“你知道Dave和Phil是在片场相识的吧？”Timmy说。他的声音……Timmy今天一整天都直率鲁莽，他还有一肚子的黄色笑话，几次让全剧组笑得透不过气。但此刻，他的声音十分轻柔。

“我之前不知道……？”

“他们确实是”

Jared还在专心致志地看Jensen。Jensen想要一个办公桌上文件的特写，还有透过窗户拍摄郁郁葱葱的白杨…然后是Phil放在桌上的手。他看上去全神贯注。

“听着，Jay。”Timmy说，“关于Jensen……”

“我知道的”Jared叹了口气，打断了Timmy，“你是第三个叫我滚蛋的人了，这还不包括Jensen他自己。这事没必要再说了，好吗？我知道他对我没兴趣。”

“呃，不是的……”Timmy说。Jared转过身面向他，“……事实上我是想说，我觉得你应该试着追他。”

“什么！？”

Timmy眨了眨眼，露出一个孩子气的笑容，“他辣得冒烟。”

“就因为这！？我是说…没错，他辣得冒烟。但是他对我没兴趣。”

“别说得这么肯定，而且说实话，如果你能把他睡服了，也算是帮了我们一个大忙。等你看到过几天他真正抓狂的样子你就明白了。”

“很明显Jensen可不会任我睡。”

“可不是，”Timmy挑了挑眉，讽刺地说。Timmy向来表情丰富，此刻他看上去愉悦又充满期待。

“噢，拜托，我和他之间没可能，你知道的。”

Timmy看他的眼神尖锐，仿佛想要看穿Jared话语下隐忍的小小期望。Jared又喝了一口已经冷掉的咖啡，尴尬地想要转移话题。Timmy只是摇了摇头，“好吧，别太沮丧，明天你至少可以睡我。”

Jared只能附和地笑笑。

 

～＊～

当Jared终于回到酒店的时候，前台给了他一个包裹。Jared给Sara打电话感谢她这么快就寄来 _Auberge_ ，他们聊了今天的拍摄和Sara的新电影。然后Jared坐在床沿，看着手里的DVD。他已经有两三年没有重温过 _Auberge_ 了，但他仍然记得第一次看的时候这部影片带给了他怎样的震撼，是 _Auberge_ 让他意识到，A片不仅意味着用来手淫的画面，它可以包含更多东西。  
然而这终究只是一部早就过时了的电影，他很确定里面没有任何能引起Jensen那么大反应的东西，他甚至不确定这个和Jensen所想的是否是同一部电影。

他坐在床脚，打开笔电，把DVD放进卡槽。

黑白屏幕上写着Ackles工作室，然后是床，两个男孩，和窗户。他一直以为这是某个汽车旅馆的房间，但是今天在PACE宿舍拍摄的经历让他怀疑这可能是—

他他妈的看见了什么。

“草，停下！”Jared对着电脑怒吼，他疯狂按着后退键，黑屏，床，然后—  
他把屏幕暂停在一张特写上。

草。

那个有着淡金色短发，瘦弱的肩膀和挑衅般微笑的男孩，那个Jared对着手淫了整个大学，那个Jared在意识到屏幕里的东西并不是真的之前爱上的男孩。

那是Jensen。

那是十年前的Jensen，看上去…草，他看上去就像个色情明星。漂亮，那种总是能得到他想要的，那种你可以把他压在身下操上一整夜的漂亮男孩。他的背脊向上弓起，形状完美的臀部暴露在空气中，他大张着腿，头难耐地向后垂下。他染了头发，尽管后脑勺还是剃成板寸，前面的发梢却很长，甚至有一部分遮住了眼睛。他的肩膀略窄，但仍然充满爆发力，他一只手握住枕头，另一只手抓着床沿。定格的这一秒里Jensen似乎在说着什么，但是Jared根本不关心，他喜欢现在这幅画面 — Jensen嘴唇微张，嘴角向上翘起形成一个好看的弧度。下一个画面将会是另一个男孩从右边进入镜头，他会抬起一条腿挤压Jensen分开的两腿之间，他会用手抚摸Jensen的脊柱，从上到下，占有性地。从百叶窗落下的阴影打在Jensen身上，Jensen在笑，他看上去放松而自信。

Jensen现在也很自信，一种职业性的自信。但是他变得小心翼翼，像是被什么伤害过后的后遗症一样。如今没有人可以触碰Jensen，没有人轻拍他的肩膀。但是屏幕里的这个男孩像一只大型猫科动物一样在床上随意地舒展开自己，他会在另一个男孩的触碰下微微蜷曲，颤栗并且喘息。镜头下的这个男孩看上去很快乐。

“上帝啊…”Jared一只手放在屏幕上，好像他可以触碰到画面中的男孩，十年前的Jensen。“天呐。”他发出重重的喘息，他现在终于明白他每次看到Jensen臀部曲线和他的笑容时的反应：这是一种单方面的亲近。Jensen看起来不像Jared认识的任何男优，这部影片与其说是商业化的GV更像是这两个男孩为了情趣录制的性爱视频。而且，草，Jared发现自己已经完全硬了，他想用慢放把这个DVD看上一遍又一遍，他感觉欲火在骨髓里燃烧。他想要这个男孩，这个男人，这股占有欲强烈得可怕，然而同时他无比清楚地知道他得不到这个人。他不想要一个虚假的电影胶片，但是他知道这可能是他所能得到的离这个男人最近的东西。

在Jared心里有一个贪婪自大的声音在说，我现在可以拥有他了，仿佛这部影片会对他们之间的关系有任何影响似的，Jensen拍过色情影片，但是他并不滥交，Jared深知这一点。但是他没法控制自己阴茎的抽动，没法控制用手去轻触屏幕，没法控制去想像Jensen是不是也会在他的触碰下弓起背脊，睁大双眼，他是不是也会为Jared动情地在高潮时把头后仰。

而且Jared比屏幕里那个家伙至少长五厘米。他可不是靠小酒窝当上xtube明星的。［注：xtube.com是国外著名色情网站（免费噢）］

也许Jensen喜欢短小精悍的。

总之他不想要Jared。

老天啊，Jay， _把你的手从你的老二上拿下来！_ Jared在心中无奈地叹息。

 

～＊～

“伙计，你画分镜了吗？”Timmy问到，“就算是我们上次为Stu拍－”

“我没画，你对我的导演方式有意见吗Tim？你有意见可以现在就从这扇门走－”

“放轻松！”Timmy忍不住翻了个白眼，“Jen，两个男人，一张床。这没什么难的，我闭着眼睛都能演，Jared也是。你只要在旁边挥挥手喊喊停，剩下的交给我们就行了。”

“你是没看职员表还是看不懂？我是导演，如果我想要你穿百叶边围裙，你他妈最好赶紧的－”

“呃，嗨，伙计们？”Jared不太确定地打着招呼。

Jensen猛地转过身。他脸上似乎因为激动而染上了潮红，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，头发乱糟糟地向上翘起，看上去就像那个十年前会在别人床上打开双腿的男孩。Jensen因为惊讶而半张着嘴 — 上帝啊，Jared想用拇指狠狠蹂躏他丰满的唇线，然后伸进他温暖潮湿的口腔。他突然感到口干舌燥，而Jensen正瞪大眼睛看着他，好像他能看穿Jared的想法似的，好像他也在期待着Jared在某时某刻将他狠狠地干到高潮。

但是Jensen只是紧紧闭上眼睛，然后又猛地睁开，“你应该九点出现在这里，不是八点半，不是十点。九点。”他没有在咆哮，但是他很生气。Jared双膝无力，他垂眼看着地下，草，专横的Jensen依然那么辣，Jared想要乞求Jensen，求他允许自己吸他的老二。他现在就可以跪下来， 手放在Jensen的背上，为他张开嘴，他会做得很好，这会是有史以来最好的道歉。  
他几乎就要说出“求你”，突然他意识到那只是他的幻想，而他剩余的理智让他闭上了嘴。他不知道他现在看上去什么样，不过他猜想一定挺可怜的，因为Jensen看上去不再那么生气了。他看上有些懊悔。

“啊，好吧”Jensen一只手摩挲着后颈，“抱歉。Tim，抱歉。我知道你是为我好。Jared…”

“伙计，没问题的。我和Jay会上演一场辣到冒烟的性爱，辣到能烧穿屏幕！我们会很棒的！超级棒！”

Jensen翻了个白眼，“好的我知道了。”他干巴巴地对Tim说，眼神却从未离开过Jared。

“抱歉我－”

“没事”Jensen挥挥手，“你是最好的。你的Sam…Jared，你演绎的Sam并不是我本来所想的Sam，但是我更喜欢这个Sam。Tim说得很对，如果我一直指指点点，这会影响你们的入戏和发挥，所以我会给你们尽可能多的自由。”

Jared愣住了。他看着白花花的墙壁，然后又看了看Jensen的脸，最后把视线转移到Timmy身上，他想到了Jensen的声音，在他耳边低吟。最后他说，“伙计，我觉得…我觉得这个想法很好？我是说…比起你我更能感受到Timmy下一步会怎么做？但是这是你的电影，所以你应该…发表点评价？”

“是的”Jensen说，“我可以发表点评价。”

 

～＊～

整个拍摄团队都穿上了浴袍。Jared走进片场，每个人 — Timmy，摄影师，录音师，助理，甚至是Jensen — 都穿上了绣着他们名字的宽大而毛茸茸的白色浴袍。Jensen甚至穿上了配套的毛茸茸的拖鞋。这简直疯了。这就像…

“今天是要拍什么群交场面吗？”

“啥？”Jensen回过头，看上去被Jared的问题乐坏了。他的浴袍被腰带稳稳固定在身上，但是Jared仍然可以看见他的手腕，他出乎意料纤细的脚踝，他小腿肚上的肌肉，和那上面的毛发。他的膝盖骨有些突出，这使他看上去更加罗圈腿了， _这真的太可爱了_ — Jared在心里尖叫。

“这个，呃…”Jared心不在焉的指了指他们的浴袍。

“这怎么了？你有什么问题？”Jensen摆出一副严肃的神情。

“没有。” Jensen穿着可以轻易被脱下来的衣服，Jared对此没有任何意见。

摄像师对他笑了笑，“同甘苦共患难，兄弟。”

噢，草。“所以你们也要…？”

“不，滚床单的只有我们。”Timmy在一旁插话，“不过我猜如果你好好地请求的话他们都会愿意和你滚床单的。Jen，你愿意为Jay脱光的，不是吗？”

“我…不，”Jensen回答，“不愿意。”

“可恶。”Jared小声抱怨。他觉得他声音很低，但是Jensen还是狠狠瞪了他一眼示意他听到了。

“这电影不会堕落到那种地步，听明白了吗？”

“明白了。”Timmy敷衍地回答，Jared跟着点了点头。

“好了。我们已经讨论过这段了。Jared，进入状态了吗？Sam可能没有过和男人的经历，但是他绝不是什么毛头小子，把握好度。”

“没问题。”

“还有一点，合约里写得很明确，Kate也肯定和你说过了，现在再提醒你一遍。我说卡的时候就卡，我不管你是不是硬到要炸，你要停下来。安全套在枕头下面，润滑剂在抽屉里面，床头板下面放了矿泉水。安全第一。Timmy，Ace拍你。Jared，你是我负责。发生任何事情，喊一声，挥手，我们都会停下来。”

“如果火警响了”Jensen继续，Timmy开始偷笑，“你穿件浴袍再出去。如果你忘了会有工作人员给你拿的。没问题吧？”

“没问题。”Timmy和Jared异口同声。

“好了，伙计们”他把手插进浴袍口袋，严肃地看着他们，“我非常期待这一幕。到目前为止你们都棒极了，我知道这次你们也会一样出色。Timmy，你有多辣不用我再告诉你一遍了吧。Jared…”他停顿了一下，“你的笑容是必杀。你笑起来性感得要命。”

“真的吗？”Jared问，一股暖流涌向全身。

“真的。”Jensen笑了起来，那是一种恶作剧得逞般的狡猾笑容。他一边的嘴角上扬，好像在暗示什么肮脏下流的东西，这个笑容比其他任何人的笑都要性感。

Jared完了。他的心脏漏跳了一拍，他的阴茎在浴袍里狠狠抽搐了一下，他没经过脑子就张嘴…

“很高兴知道这点。”他上上下下打量Jensen，仔细地，缓慢地，仿佛下一秒会是他们俩走到床上，仿佛这场戏里Jensen才是他的搭档，仿佛他可以把手伸进Jensen的浴袍，把他推倒在床垫上，让他大笑，让他轻喘，让他尖叫，让他像 _Auberge_ 里一样开心地微笑。他们不需要暂停，不需要剧本，只要他的老二，Jensen的屁股，他的手和Jensen的嘴。上帝啊他迫切地想要听到Jensen恳求他，小声啜泣着求他把他的老二放进去。Jensen看上去就像他真的会这么做一样，他的颧骨爬上一抹红晕，他的胸腔微微起伏，他看上去好像他会对Jared刚才所想的一切说Yes，说上帝啊，Jay，快进来。

Timmy看着他们两个人，最后他打破这场无声的眼神交流，“别这么娘炮，Ackles。”

“你有五分钟准备。”Jensen短促地说完就转身走开。

“草。”Jared说，草他，他在心里补充。

Timmy听上去像是被逗乐了，“准备好了吗？”

“没问题”Jared叹了口气，“抱歉”

“呃，别在意我，我可是看了场好戏。我喜欢Jen，可是看他自己挖了个坑给自己跳真是把我乐坏了！”他瞟了眼Jared胯下，“而且在Jensen把那巨物划为他的所有物之前我得赶紧试一次。快来吧，大家伙。”

 

～＊～

Jared努力了，然而失败了。

明星男优Jared第一次对摄像机和周围的人感到不自在。他感到困惑，他试图进入Sam的角色，但是他始终处于一种游离状态，好像他一边在扮演Sam，一边以旁观者的角度在观看。他知道这对Timmy不公平，对旁边安静站着的Jensen不公平，但是Jared知道他现在所有的演出都不过是一些虚假的动作，虚假的粗喘，虚假的表情，空洞而愚蠢。镜头前的那个人不是Sam，甚至不是Jared。那只是某个会摆造型的玩偶，平淡没有灵魂。

他在浪费胶片和大家的时间。他抬起头寻找Jensen，想要暂停一下，Jensen的声音却突然出现在他身后，“Jay”他说。

Jared停住了。他闭上眼睛，头部轻微后仰靠向音源。他可以感觉到他鼻尖正慢慢形成的汗珠。

“好的，就是这样，Jay。你没问题的，我就在你身边。”Jensen把手放在Jared的背上，宽大，温暖。“Jay，我们来试点别的。现在慢慢从Timmy身体里出来，把手放在阴茎上，拿掉套。”

Timmy在床上翻了个身，靠在枕头上，饶有兴趣的看着。

“别动”Jensen嗓音低沉，“把手放在阴茎上，Jared。慢慢地动，让摄像机跟着你…好的，就是这样。再来一遍，慢一点。再一遍。好的，非常好，我喜欢。现在举高一点，给一个特写…好的。现在放下来，对，对，继续，慢一点，为了我。草，棒极了。”

草，Jared渴望Jensen看着他。Jensen想要慢的，Jared就给他慢的，从顶端到底部。看吧，看着我。为了我而硬，Jen。Jared微微挺起背部，张开腿好让摄像机拍得更清楚，他一边缓慢有力地撸动一边想着。他在摄像机前从没有这么动情过，Jensen的手还放在他背上，掌心向下平贴在他背上。

“好的，好样的，棒极了Jay。让我看到你的老二，你快射了吗？你会为我射出来吗Jay？”

他快了。他充血发硬的头部已经慢慢渗出前液：他用手指擦过前液，然后放进嘴里慢慢舔掉。Jensen放在他背上的手抓得更紧了。

“草，你他妈太辣了Jay。把那个动作再做一次。”Jensen的声音是沾染了情欲的沙哑低沉。

Jared再一次把手蹭过前端，让手指粘上前液，黏腻潮湿。他伸出舌头去舔舐自己的手指，然后闭上眼，想像着那是Jensen的阴茎。

“给我看看你能做到什么地步，Jay。让我想要你，Jay。”

Timmy在床上翻了个身－  
不是Jared想要的那个人，但是是Jared一会儿要操的人。不过现在是为了他身后那个人进行的表演时间。有人把一个安全套塞进他手里，他咬开包装，闭著眼睛把它戴上，他相信Jensen喜欢这个画面。

“Jen？可以放开你的男孩了吗？”Timmy在旁边低声问，但是Jared想要听到另一个人的声音。

“噢，Tim，你吃醋了吗？”挑衅般的声音带着一点下流的音调，“秀给我看，Tim。你有最性感的屁股，别浪费，动起来，把背抬高…好样的。继续。Jared，准备好了吗？”

Timmy朝他眨了眨眼，把膝盖又分开了一点，Jensen在Jared背后轻轻推着Jared进入Timmy。Jared知道Jensen在看，在看他慢慢挺进Timmy那一圈粉嫩的肌肉。  
_看着吧，Jen，我会进入你，比以前所有人都深，我会狠狠撞击那一点，让你体验前所未有的高潮。_  
Jared缓缓地抽出，然后再次挺进。吸附在他阴茎周围的内壁几乎要比他背后Jensen的手更烫人。Timmy喘息到几乎抽泣，他紧紧抓住床单。  
_这本可以是你，Jensen，本可以是你在我身下，这一刻。_  
Jared轻轻拍打Timmy的背部，想象着那里有零星的小雀斑和一个更宽阔的肩膀。  
_有人这么为你做过吗，Jen，像这样操你，让你饥渴难耐？这本应该是你，Jen。_

  
可他不是那个人。他是Sam，他或许着迷，动心，但是没有…不，他没有爱上Rick。Sam知道什么是爱，那比他能给Rick的东西都要深沉，强烈。但是现在他们之间的这个也很好，它只是不是爱。

Jensen的手还放在Jared背上。Jared深吸一口气，他搂着Timmy的肩，用两根手指轻轻拍了拍：准备好冲刺了吗？

“来吧。”Timmy说。

Jared加快了速度，猛烈地抽插着，每一次都深深地顶到最深处又完全抽出。Timmy欣然地随着他的韵律扭动着，他用甜蜜的声音请求着：Jen会更强硬一些。Jen会咬紧下巴，他不会啜泣，如果Jared想从Jen身上得到像Timmy那样的反应，他得再努力一些。Jen会拍掉Jared伸向他老二的手然后告诉他，你还没这份殊荣。但是Timmy会颤栗，呻吟。

“把他抬起来，Jay。”Jensen的声音低沉沙哑，“让摄像机给他特写。好样的。”

Jared已经用两只手托住Timmy的臀部把他抬起，所以Timmy不得不自己动手握住他的阴茎好方便拍摄。他整个人都在颤抖，他加重手指的力度，阴茎前端已经渗出了奶白色的前液。

“为我高潮，宝贝”Jared说着他的台词，“想看你被我操射，来吧宝贝，来吧。”

Timmy突然猛地颤抖了一下，然后他就这么在Jared身下高潮了，他的精液溅在了Jared胸前，小腹上。他确实会尖叫，见鬼一样的惊声尖叫，这让Jared吓得几乎倒退一步。

“好样的”Jensen在他背后说，“卡，该死，卡！别让那个相机对着我。”

Jared把Timmy放到床上，小心地从Timmy身体里抽出。他仍然用一只手扶着他，然后转过身看着Jensen。Jensen瞪着那双被情欲染成墨绿色的眼睛，他的浴袍下面支起了一个小帐篷，他的下唇红肿，好像他刚刚用力咬过那里。

Jared什么也没说，他什么也不用说，现在他脸上一定直白地写满了 _我想干你的屁股_ 。最后Jensen移开了视线，然后他又看了回去。Jared觉得Jensen真的够胆，明明一副欠操的样子还敢和他对视。

“谢了”Jared说，感谢他的手，和他的声音。

然后他转过身友好地拍了拍Timmy，“你没事吧？”

“还行”Timmy缓缓地回答，“先拍你那部分？我现在动不了，可能接下来两星期都动不了了。”

“Jensen？”Jared回头征求Jensen意见。

“等五分钟。”摄影师，Kleine说，他给摄影机换了个角度。

“行。”Jared从地上拿起水递给Timmy。他穿上浴衣，坐在床边，看着Jensen摆弄手里的摄像机，静静地等着。他现在需要一杯咖啡，或是一个拥抱，什么都行。为了赚钱做这事简直太蠢了。他摸了摸自己的硬到胀痛的下体妄图缓解一下欲望。这是他最后一次做这个，他懒散地的想着，甚至不知道这个念头是哪儿来的。他又看了一会Jensen，轻轻拍打着Timmy的脚踝，他现在充满罪恶感，因为他刚刚在操的绝对不是Timmy，而是他幻想中的Jensen，这非常无礼。

“你还好吗？”

“说实在的？”Jared转过身，疲惫的朝Timmy挤出一个笑容，“我也不知道。等我们拍完了再问我。但是你很棒。谢了伙计。”

“没事。”

“抱歉我不在状态。不是你的原因。”

“我懂的”Timmy打开瓶盖，“不过至少你努力了。”

“Jared？”Jensen说。

Jared猛地转过身。

“你还需要点时间准备吗？”

Jared低头看了看，他还不负众望地坚挺着。“不用了”他说。然后他抬起头，用他标志性的狗狗眼看着Jensen，“帮把手？”

“伙计！”Jensen摇了摇头。

“拜托”Jared语气轻柔地哄骗。“求你了。”

他并没有真的抱任何期待。但是Jensen走了过来。他停在Jared身前，低头看着他胯间的挺立，皱着眉头像是下定了决心一样坐到床上，从背后贴靠在Jared背上。

“角度？”Jensen的声音低沉。

“看不见你。”摄影师对他比了个ok的手势。

“开始吧”Jensen把手贴在Jared背上，他的下巴抵着Jared的肩膀。他身上散发着热气，他粗重的呼吸有咖啡的香味，Jared满足地笑了。这就像他在自己家里会做的，像Sam会做的一样。Jensen在后面看着他手上的每一下动作。

 

～＊～

Jared没有作任何停留。他飞快地洗完澡，换上自己的衣服，感谢了Rosie，录音师和摄影师，又一次向Timmy道了歉，然后他找到Jensen。他放慢步伐，妄图拖延审判来临的时刻。最坏的情况，他被踢出剧组。他不会再见到Jensen。这和六个月前的状态没有区别，尽管Jared已经…他已经不是那个站在NAVGAY大赛上的男人了。他感到生疏，感觉在Jensen面前被脱下了所有的庇护，他感到迟疑不决。这对他来说都是全新的感受，这种强烈地想要和这个男人在一起的感觉，和无法对另一个人进入状态的感觉。他从未在拍摄时表现得这么糟糕。刚刚Jensen手放的地方现在却愈发冰凉。

他没有走进办公室，只是靠在门框上看着Jensen。Jensen已经换上了衬衫牛仔裤。他的发梢还挂着水珠，此刻正皱着眉头看着桌上的文件。

“嗨。”

Jensen先抬起眉毛，然后眼睛。他放下了手中的笔。

“你要我滚蛋吗？”Jared安静地问，“我不知道怎么回事。我从来没…”他躲开视线，深吸一口气，“我不想搞砸你的电影，伙计。你可以找其他什么人。”

“你没有。”Jensen嘴角翘起一个略带紧张的笑容，“刚刚拍得很好，Jared。”

“可不是。”刚刚拍得当然好，因为导演Jensen不得不他妈的在整个滚床单过程中把手放在他的演员身上。这一点都不好。而且他还得为明天的拍摄做好准备，但是他他妈的现在根本不在状态。

Jensen歪着头皱眉看着Jared。说实话Jared根本不知道Jensen一开始为什么选了他，有那么多漂亮年轻的男孩，他们甚至愿意为了Ackles的名牌免费出演。

“剧情没有按我本来计划的发展。但是我一直在思考Sam的定位。昨天你和Timmy见面那幕，还有今天…这感觉好像Sam…呃…”Jensen停顿了一下，斟酌一个恰当的措辞，“我本来是想拍男孩与男孩相知相爱的电影…但这个剧情可以有另外一种发展，我不反对现在的方向。你和Timmy之间有火花，只是…”

“你知道，不是说Sam漠不关心，但是他更像是…他知道他和Rick之间的不是真的？我知道你本意不是这样，但是在我看剧本的时候我以为－”Jared停住了。

“你以为什么？”

“我以为你想重制 _Auberge_ 。”Jared最后用几乎听不见的声音说。

有一瞬间他觉得他真的越界了。但是Jensen看上去并不介意，他只是摇了摇头，露出一抹苦笑，“我猜这是我自找的。”他的声音仿佛自言自语。

“伙计，我知道你不想讨论这个，我知道Mike不知道，我不是故意提起这个的，我发誓－”

“我知道。”

“你当时只有，多少，十八岁？人是会变的。人的想法是会变的。你当时所感受到的，可能早已不是你今日所想。Sam…Sam给我的感觉并不像 _Auberge_ 里你的搭档？Sam比他年长，比他…孤独。Sam不像 _Auberge_ 里的男孩们一样无条件信任周围的人。这两个电影是不同的。这不是 — 我是说，我今天演得很糟，我知道，但是我现在有点理解Sam—”Jared猛地住口。Jensen不需要他来指点Sam的性格，Sam出自Jensen笔下。

但是Jensen只是点点头，“继续说，我在听。看在上帝的份上，别杵在门口，赶紧进来。”

半小时之后，Jensen煮了咖啡。一个小时之后，他们跪在储物室地上，笑着翻找有参考价值的DVD。将近午夜时分Jensen才像是突然回过神一样，“Jay，我们明天还要拍摄！再看一部明天就完了。现在回家睡觉。”

Jared躺在Ackles工作室那张舒服得不可思议的沙发上对Jensen眨了眨眼。茶几上放着两个披萨盒，四个马克杯，一个吃完了的爆米花桶，Jensen看上去几乎和 _Auberge_ 里一样放松，他歪着头嘴角挂着轻柔的笑容。Jared哪里也不想去。

“我可以睡这儿不是吗？储物间有毯子，我看见了。”他打了个哈欠，“这里很舒服。”

“你明天会后悔的。”Jensen说，但他依然在微笑。

“不会的”Jensen闭上眼睛口齿不清地嘀咕，“你也应该留下来。我发誓，绝不会对你动手动脚，想都不会想。我只是，喜欢你笑的样子。”

“…嗯”

之后发生了什么Jared一点印象都没有了，直到第二天早上Mike用咖啡把他叫醒。Jensen说错了，他现在感觉好极了。尽管他脖子有点僵硬，而且他迫不及待想洗个热水澡，但是昨天晚上Jensen的笑让一切都变得很美好，他们在灯光昏暗的房间讨论 _Auberge_ 的拍摄，讨论摄像机的走位，讨论Sam和Rick，讨论当Jensen开始为Ackles工作室拍摄第一部电影的时候他是如何想要改变GV界。Jared告诉他他已经做到了，然后开始用视频佐证他的论点，Jensen一开始谦虚地摆手说着不不不我没有，直到Jared拿出一个又一个强有力的证据，Jensen像小猫一样骄傲地仰起头。

一段好时光。

Jared接过Mike手中的马克杯坐起身来。然后他愣住了。

Jensen蜷缩着睡在地毯上。他用工作室的毛毯把自己严严实实包裹住，只露出一头乱糟糟的短金发。似乎感觉到沙发上的人的移动，Jensen又往里缩了缩妄图把自己彻底埋进毯子里。  
可爱， _真他妈的可爱。_ 他看上就像一个男孩。Jared想。

“你们昨天晚上到底发生了什么？”Mike尽量放轻音量。

“我们在聊天，后来有点晚，我们就睡这里了。”Jared说着，视线依然粘在Jensen身上。

“嗯哼。”

“我们在聊电影，”Jared说。他望向睡着的Jensen，拿起咖啡杯来掩饰自己脸上抑制不住的笑容。这简直蠢爆了。昨晚他很开心，像个高中生一样肆意挥霍时间。 在非工作时间里的Jensen有着下流的黄色幽默，他讲段子时的韵律和节奏简直能让任何一个脱口秀主持人甘愿用自己的右手来交换。Jensen……Jensen是特别的。“什么也没有发生。”Jared说。

“行吧。”Mike根本不相信Jared刚说的每一个字。

  

**～＊～**

两个小时候后，他掀开床罩好让Timmy也躺进来。

蓬松的枕头，柔软的床单。三台摄像机同时对着他们。Jared突然打从心底感激这一幕里有张床单，他感觉衣不蔽体，尽管上帝啊他可是在拍A片！他感到尴尬，他和他所饰演的Sam，Timmy不是他们想要在睁开眼后第一个看到的人。 

“准备好了？”

Jared笑着点点头。他用手环过Timmy，一种虚情假意的亲近。 _放轻松，Jay。_ Jared在心里劝说自己， _这是电影，只有这一幕，你没问题的，你是专业的_ 。

他的专业性大多数时候体现在他能把他的搭档操到腰软，而不是像这样甜蜜的依偎。

“据说…”Timmy压低了声音，“昨晚你和导演来了一场火辣的约会。”

好吧，这种时候提起昨晚对于进入角色没有任何帮助。Jared瞪着天花板，慢吞吞的说，“不是那样的。”

“是吗？”Timmy在Jared怀里调整了一个更舒适的姿势。他比Jensen更瘦，更窄，这没什么不好，只是他不是…“别扭扭捏捏的！因为你们昨晚的幽会，我的裸戏可是减少了一半…”

“什么？”

“喔！他还没告诉你？我们不演酒店房间那场了，伙计。他想要拍一些煽情的，你忧伤的看着窗外月光洒在你身上那种。”

“喔…抱歉？”

“我无所谓，他们还是会付那部分钱。只是可惜了那些手铐。 第一次约会你们进展到几垒？他屁股的手感和看上去一样好吗？”

“伙计们，”Jensen干巴巴的打断他们，“我们听得一清二楚。”

“Jen！”Timmy支起身体瞪着Jensen，“如果你拒绝了这个啪嗒牌巨根，你可得－”

“别说了。”Jared赶紧捂住Timmy的嘴。

“谢了。Timmy…我爱你，伙计，但是现在闭嘴。赶紧演完这一幕。Jay，保持状态。准备好了？三，二－”

Jared手机响了。

“我操”Jensen痛苦的呻吟，“搞什么－Jared。Jared，回你的床上去，Jared－”

“这个我必须接”这是通私人电话。他昨晚完全忘了给Sara报备，Sara现在估计－“Sara！嗨，抱歉。我没事，我发誓，一切都很好，昨天晚上有点事我－”

他停住了。每一个人都看着他。每一个人。

“我得挂了”Jared冲着电话最后说了一句然后啪的挂了电话。Jensen瞪大了眼睛看着他。Bridge，那个摄影师，打破了沉默，“报备？这是什么，确保你平安活着？”

Jensen的脸色一瞬间变得煞白。

“呃…听着，伙计，我…抱歉。我真的很抱歉。我不确定这部片子到底会是什么样…你知道，像Hallows那样…”好吧，这简直越解释越不清。

“随便吧”Jensen最后说，“随便。我们现在可以开拍了吗？”

 

**～＊～**

Mike在Jared从浴室出来后找到他。“我能和你谈谈吗？”

“行。”Jared跟着Mike走进他办公室，关上门。

Mike现在看上去和一月份酒吧里那个金发未成年男孩大相径庭，“听着…我们不是…你先坐下来。”他指了指沙发，“我要和你谈谈Hallows。还有Angel。”

“不是那样的”Jared飞快的辩解，“我现在认识你们了，我了解你，Timmy，Dave和Phil，我知道你们不会…”

“把你绑起来丢进纽约湾？听着，我不怪你。如果两年前你和我说Ackles工作室会拍点豚鼠系列，我会告诉你你在痴心妄想。Jen也会。但是…操。如果有选择的话这里没有人会拍那两部电影。我们当时走投无路。不要问我发生了什么，如果Jensen愿意告诉你，他会告诉你的。但你得知道，那不是他的风格。而且我们绝不会哄骗谁去拍那种东西除非他们自己愿意。这里一半以上的工作人是Dave的自行车俱乐部的！而且他们是直的！…好吧，大多数是。”Mike笑了笑，“所以…你知道，如果你想知道的话，去问问Jen。但是别怪他好吗？那对他来说也不是什么愉快的记忆。”

 

**～＊～**

接下来三天都是Dave和Phil的专场，Ackles出品的典型性慢热。大多数摄影都是在PACE大学。Jared其实根本不用参加，但他还是去了。他总能给自己找点用处：帮忙搭建摄影器材，联络场地和工作室员工，给Jensen带杯咖啡并且负责地塞进他手里。一个跑腿的，他想，不过光冲着Jensen每次接过咖啡时略带紧张的小小微笑，他都觉得值得。Jensen有一个无敌可爱的小习惯：把棒球帽摘下，弄乱自己的头发，再带上。Jared自己也不知道为什么Jensen每次做这个小动作都让他心跳漏半拍。

不仅仅是Jensen。他从Ackles工作室的工作人员那里学到了很多。Jensen找来的都是专业人士，他们有条不紊并且术业有专攻。每天晚上他都要打电话给Sara汇报Jensen的工作，尽管他知道SG并没有那个资金去运营这样一个团队。

星期五晚上Jared和他们一起去了酒吧。那是在第三大道上一个很小的地下酒吧。他们有一整面墙的不同品种的啤酒，背景音乐是低吟的蓝调。Mike坐在卡座里，Kate，Dave和Phil在角落随着音乐摇晃身躯，Bridget正在拍摄Raj和Wills的一幕戏，Jared则莫名其妙地和陌生人讨论起了A片，国籍，和性取向之间的联系。他去吧台买第二轮酒的时候才意识到Jensen也在，此刻他正安静地靠在吧台上看着手机。

“嗨！”Jared已经喝下了四瓶啤酒。他感到有些晕乎乎的，这说明他脸上的笑容可能比基本社交礼仪要求的还要灿烂。

“Jared。”Jensen对他点头招呼。

“Jensen！”Jared看上去像个兴奋的大狗，他只是看着Jensen，然后自顾自地笑起来，仿佛自己现在是全世界最幸运的人。“Jensen。”他又说了一遍，“Jen。”

“Jared”Jensen深吸一口气，“你喝了多－”

“你如果能喜欢我就好了。”Jared打断他，“因为这真的很伤人。我这么喜欢你。”他看着Jensen的眼睛，他现在还足够清醒，知道自己不应该去看他的嘴唇，“你不知道我期待能给你拍片多久了。你不知道。现在我能站在这里，这简直太棒了，你得知道这个。但是我还是希望你…”

“我是喜欢你的。”Jensen说。

“好极了。这是好事，对吧？我一直感觉我需要向你道歉，你知道，我弄砸了你的剧本，我对你说了乱七八糟的话，我还－”

“Jared，闭嘴。”

“喔。操，好吧。我需要为话多道歉吗？”

Jensen无奈的摇了摇头，但是他的嘴角挂着笑意。

“那么…呃…我们现在是在聊天吗？我想你了，伙计，不是好朋友什么的那种，不过…我可以约你看电影吗？外加披萨－你喜欢披萨对吧？人人都喜欢—

—我是不是又说太多了？”

“也许？”Jensen歪头看着他。

“抱歉。”Jared张了张嘴，又闭上。他低下头，学着Jensen那样靠在吧台上，看Jensen喝他的啤酒。

这样也挺好的，只是安安静静地在这里。

 

**～＊～**

“Jay，这是我办公室。”

“我知道啊”Jared虚弱的朝保安笑了一下。Jensen像一块抹布一样挂在Jared肩上。一块漂亮的，粉色的，紧张不安笑着的，不过仍然是一块抹布。

“我在这儿工作。”

“没错。”Jared正在试图把Jensen放在沙发上。作为一个睡过的人，Jared敢担保Jensen的沙发非常舒适。但是Jensen并不这么想：他紧紧抱住Jared，一手拽着他的帽子，努力地把头缩进Jared胸腔。

“Jen。Jen！”

Jared感到很无助。他可没想过今晚他会回到工作室，而且他敢肯定Jensen也没想过，但是Jensen这样像只大猫一样依偎在他怀里 _根本_ 不能解决任何问题。

“Jen，放手。乖，我要去拿点东西。”Jensen听话地点了点头，却没有一丝要松手的迹象，所以Jared最终不得不把Jensen的手指一根一根掰开。而且，上帝啊，Jensen噘着嘴的样子实在让人难以抗拒。

‘Jay，不行！’Jared在心里给自己打气，‘ ** _绝不！_** ’

好吧，Jared骑士成功拒绝了Jensen大恶魔的诱惑，顺利带回了毯子！

“我以为你不回来了”Jensen把脸捂进Jared拿来的毯子里，闷声闷气地说，“以为你要丢下我了。” Jensen的声音带着委屈，听上去像一个曾经被丢弃过的宠物。Jared忍不住又把Jensen往自己怀里拉了拉，然后用一只手环住Jensen的脑袋。Jared叹了口气， ** _如果这里有…床就好了_** 。

明天早上一定会尴尬到死。这是Jared睡着前最后想到的事。

然而并没有。事实上第二天早上感觉棒极了。早上的Jensen因为没有睡够而迷迷糊糊，他乱糟糟的头发和惺忪的睡眼简直可爱到不行，就和Jared想像的一样。而且Jensen是个黏人的床伴。Jared敢肯定Jensen甚至都不知道自己缠着的是Jared的胸膛。等Jared好不容易把手脚从Jensen八爪鱼一般的掌控中抽出来，然后给Jensen盖好毯子的时候Jensen已经又睡着了。

Jared去买了咖啡，面包圈，零食，和阿司匹林，顺便还带了两只牙刷和牙膏。当他回到办公室的时候Jensen刚刚把自己从毯子里拽出来，Jared把美式咖啡递给他的时候他像毒瘾少年一样颤抖地接过马克杯。等到Jensen喝完了咖啡，终于意识到自己正和谁在哪里的时候，Jared已经准备好了一叠DVD和一个计划。

这是一个很棒的计划，由沙发，没有人脱衣服的黑白电影，和绝不谈工事的决心组成。而且这个计划被完美的实行。等到下午五点多钟Jensen真正清醒过来时，一天已经基本上过去了，他们点了外卖然后开始玩Wii。

他们一直玩到半夜。此刻他放下了手柄，浑身放松地仰躺在沙发上，Jensen就靠在他身侧，他甚至把头枕在Jared大腿上，好让Jared用手轻轻抚摸他的头发。这是一个舒适的姿势，而且感觉很温馨，好像这是他们每一天的日常，好像下一秒Jensen会回过头对Jared微笑，然后Jared会把他拉起来然后他们会一起上床，Jensen会缩进Jared怀里入睡，然后第二天醒来他们会继续重复这一天。

Jared想要这个。

然而他说，“我能不能…这不关我事。但是，你拍 ** _Hallows_** 和 ** _Angel_** 的时候发生了什么？ 我能问吗？”

Jensen闭上眼，他握着手柄的手猛得收紧，屏幕上他的角色已经被宣布Game Over。有一瞬间Jared几乎要脱口而出当我没问，然后Jensen开口了，“你看过 ** _Auberge_** ，对吧？”

“看过。”

“好吧。里面那个人，那人是Stu，Stuart。他…操，Stu…拍 ** _Auberge_** 是他的主意。虽然真正拍摄的人是我。他很喜欢 ** _Auberge_** …如果他有机会的话他绝对会让它在时代广场的大屏幕上播放。我…操，Jay，我不知道，我觉得拍 ** _Auberge_** 很有趣，那种程度的…暴露。我是说，你也看过你自己在屏幕上的样子。 ** _Auberge_** 对我来说是某种证明。但是…有人会说一些…话。”Jensen艰难的雕词琢句。

“我懂。”

“但是。我一直在想如何可以把它变的更好。我想要拍电影，不仅仅是A片。但是拍电影要钱－我们要赞助商，要－上帝啊，我们几乎是白手起家。一开始都是Stu在赞助Ackles工作室。而且一开始这并没什么不好…直到我们的想法产生分歧。Stu想要把钱抽回来，他想…靠，他想拍他感兴趣的那种电影，你知道， ** _Hallows_** 那样的。所以我就拍了，我给了他版权，把自己的房子卖了来还他钱。这感觉像一场没有尽头的离婚。不过他得到了他想要的，我猜…”然后他弯起嘴角，“我希望他喜欢那些。我可以保住Ackles工作室，尽管它…被玷污了？”Jensen把头向后仰，更深的靠向Jared腿上。

“你们当时在一起？”Jared又开始抚摸Jensen的头发，轻柔的。Jensen看上去并不在意，事实上他甚至把头向上蹭了蹭好方便Jared抚摸。

Jensen发出一声轻哼，“第一个男朋友。这太蠢了，不是吗？”

“谁也说不准，你永远不知道会发生什么。”

“说的太他妈对了。”Jensen又哼了一声，“他估计睡遍了纽约所有的漂亮男孩－操，好吧，Jay，那太夸张了，他没有。”他用手臂环抱住自己，看上去像是只受伤的动物，“我只是－”

“Jen”Jared跪在Jensen旁边，把Jensen抱在怀里，“Jen。”他绝望地重复叫着Jensen的名字，他感到暴怒并且伤心，他心中的保护欲几乎要冲破他的胸膛。他感到无助又惊慌，但同时他很高兴现在在Jensen身边抱着他的人是自己。

“我不需要这个。”Jensen喃喃的说，他低下头，收紧了放在Jared肩上的手，“我比这要坚强。操他的。操－”

“宝贝，我知道你比这坚强。”

“别叫我宝贝。”Jensen声音哽咽，听上去下一秒就要哭出来。

“好的，你是老板，你说了算。”Jared告诉他，然后他继续抱着他。

 

**_～＊～_ **

他和Jensen的关系又回到了原点，甚至更差。Jensen不是那种喜欢事情脱离他掌控的人，Jared是知道的。他醒来的时候Jensen早就离开了，等他慢吞吞走到衣柜的时候，已经有三个人给他提过醒。Mike深深地看了他一眼，“你他妈到底干什么了？”

“我什么也没做，”Jared不安的说，“什么也没做。我们聊了天。我以为这没什么。”

“管好他。”Mike愤怒的丢了一件足足小了两个码的T恤给他。Jared甚至没有心思去换。

就连Dave都只是给了他一个同情的眼神，他拍了拍他的肩膀然后走开了，这种气氛让Jared心烦意乱，甚至连剧组的告示都没有看，所以当他到达拍摄现场的时候他震惊的发现他们删掉了那段Sam望着窗外的文艺戏码，转而搭起了酒店的布景。

“我以为我们不拍这个了？”Jared相当疑惑。

“你是不是还以为我们在拍淫荡的主妇？你手里有剧本，Jared。看看剧本。”

“没问题。但是－”

“但是什么？”

“没什么”Jared走到Bridget身后开始看剧本。操，这是五天前Jensen删掉的那段戏，那段酒店里有手铐的床戏。他今天不能拍这个。他甚至没有做准备 － 操，操， ** _操_** ！他没有检查毛发，没有去角质，他他妈刚刚还在浴室里来了一发！他很有可能根本硬不起来。在他多年GV生涯他第一次绝望地需要一点伟哥，但是现在距离开拍只有半小时，他他妈连买伟哥的时间都没有。而且他现在 ** _真的_** 不在状态。

“你他妈在干什么？！”Jensen向一个工作人员吼到，“你是听不懂封闭拍摄这四个－”

“嗨。”Timmy走到Jared身旁。

“嗨。”Jared痛苦地冲他挥了挥手中的剧本。

“我懂。伙计，我事先也不知道，今早才听说。”

“我也是”他停顿了一下，“Tim，听着。我会尝试，但是我根本不知道我们今天要拍这个…我很抱歉，不是你的－”

Tim笑了。他拍了拍Jared肩膀，“你不是唯一一个周末出去鬼混的人。我也没准备好今天的拍摄，尤其是我的屁股。别担心。”

“一会儿我要是能站起来都是奇迹…”

“我一直以为你是专业的。事到如今你要我改变想法码？”背后传来Jensen的声音，冷酷而嘲讽。

他今天穿了黑色的衬衫，扣子一路扣到领口。黑色牛仔裤，黑色靴子。这不是在Jared臂弯里睡着的男人：这是把Jared留在床上独自醒来的人。

“你他妈的有什么毛病？”Jared反击。

“也许我只是没拍到我想要的。”

“行吧。”Jared看向Tim，“你准备好了吗？”

“没问题。”Tim说完看向Jensen，“Jen，你欠我一个人情。”

Jensen没有任何反应。

他们光脱衣服就拍了一个小时。“卡！”Jensen怒吼，“Tim，手肘！Jared，把你的手挪开。Mike，你他妈从哪儿找来的那件衣服。我要的是卡其色。卡其这两个字哪部分能让你误会成蓝色？”

“卡！Jared，你是一个演员。请演出一些热情来。Tim — 别说你那些自以为是的俏皮话了，那不好笑。”

“卡。你们是xhamster的业余演员吗？我和你们说了多少遍 — 他妈的，休息五分钟。”［注：xhamster和xtube都是色情网站］

“操，终于他妈休息了。”Timmy叹了口气，看着Jared，“你去和他谈谈还是我来？”

“伙计们”Bridget轻声嘀咕，“不是你们的错。你们做的很好。要我让Mike去劝劝他吗？”

“Mike已经在劝了。”John是另外一个摄影师，他总是能把Jensen的想法成功转换成电影画面，他现在神情紧绷，Jared从未看过John如此生气，“这不是我们应该拍的戏。”

Mike把Jensen堵在墙角。他看上去气炸了，但是Jensen只是抿着嘴，不断的摇头。Mike转过身，正好看见Jared，他指着Jared冲Jensen比划，然而Jensen只是闭上眼睛把Mike推开。

“各就各位”Jensen大步走向前，“我说休息五分钟，不是二十分钟！”

“Jensen”Timmy试着和他交谈，“Jen，我不认为－”

“这他妈到底是谁的电影？我们就赶紧拍完行吗！？”

“Jen”Jared小心翼翼地说，“今天大家都不在状态，我们没办法拍出你想要的。我们能不能今天拍点别的，然后明天再回头拍这一幕？”他知道这会浪费更多经费，但是现在的气氛根本无法继续拍摄。

“我觉得你…操你的，Jared，就赶紧把这幕拍完行吗？”Jensen说，他听上去非常疲惫。

“不行。”

“你他妈说什么？”

“我说不行。没有人应该在这样的气氛里工作，Jen。不管你脑子里到底在想什么－”

‘操。完了。’Jared想。然后他看着Jensen。仔仔细细地看着他，他抓着剧本的指节发白，他双手抱臂作出一种防御的姿态，他不自然地歪过头闪避Jared的目光，他眼眶下的阴影，和紧咬的嘴唇。Jared面前这个男人看上去心神不宁。

“你他妈的到底怎么了？”Jared问，“这是不是 — 别告诉我你 — 操，Jen，你想对你自己做什么？”

“什么？”Jensen瞪圆了眼睛，他已经把剧本举到胸口，像是在妄图用这么薄薄一叠纸隔开Jared－

Jared并不敏感，但他在关键时刻偶尔会灵光一现，“Jen，你不能在一段感情开始之前就妄图破坏他。”

然后Jensen瞥开了视线。

Jared ** _猜对了_** 。“操，看在上帝的份上。”他大步走向Jensen。

他们距离床只有十步不到的距离。Jensen一路倒退到床沿。他不安地摆弄着手里的剧本，摘下棒球帽，张开嘴试图说点什么又放弃，Jared环过他的腰，让他们一起倒在床上，四肢纠缠在一起。床垫在两个一米八以上的壮汉的撞击下发出了痛苦的吱吖声。他发誓Jensen短促地尖叫了一声，但是Jared — 他在笑，他没法停止笑容 — 他说，“我现在可以吻你了对吗？”然后他在Jensen可以提出任何反对意见之前吻了下去。他用手捧着Jensen的脸好让他更加贴近自己，他小心翼翼像是对待珍宝一样轻柔地用嘴唇去触碰Jensen，然后伸出舌尖轻轻描绘他的唇线。“告诉我我可以吻你，拜托。”

“Jay”Jensen猛得喘了口气，他只来得及吐出一个单音。

然后Jared又吻住了他。看着Jensen为他动情地闭上双眼又睁开，感受Jensen放在他背后的手拽着他让他们的身体更加靠近，而Jensen的腿甚至下意识地环住了他的腰线。上帝啊，他不知道，他从来不知道有任何东西可以让他有现在的感觉。他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，他想要Jensen的一切，肌肤之亲，没有摄影机，没有舞台。 ** _Jensen_** 。“我可以吗？”他问，“你想要什么？告诉我，Jen，拜托－”

Jensen猛得翻身把Jared反压在床上。Jensen跨坐在他身上，他的嘴唇泛着诱人的嘤红，他的头发向刺猬一样翘起，他的手无措地拉扯着自己衬衫的下摆。他的眼睛 — Jensen看起来好像他不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，Jared的胸膛，他的嘴唇，他的眼睛，或是他的手：他笨重，结实，却很真实。Jared带着不可置信的迷茫看着Jensen坐在他身上脱下他的衬衫，然后开始着手解开自己的腰带。

“你”Jensen重重地喘息着，“想要你。”

Jared笑了起来。他已经把自己摇摇欲坠的浴袍解开，然后用手包裹住Jensen还在妄图脱下衣物而颤抖的手，“我来帮你。别担心。别－”

Jensen放弃了试图脱下自己的牛仔裤，转而带着满满的占有欲狠狠地握住Jared的阴茎。“操！”Jared发出一声震惊的粗喘，他无法控制地弓起背，好让自己的阴茎更深的捅进Jensen手里，他整个皮肤都在燃烧而他几乎无法呼吸。他的双囊收紧，他的阴茎早就硬的发疼，然后他，操，别，Jared妄图阻止自己，他咬紧牙关，身上每一块肌肉都在收缩，别－

他射在了Jensen手里。Jensen第一次把手放在他阴茎上不足十秒，Jared就比以往任何时候更剧烈地射了出来。他几乎腰窒息了，他大口呼吸着，精液溅在他的胸膛和Jensen手上。他无法停下。射精过后的余韵太过强烈：他在颤抖，他把Jensen拽下来趴在他身上，他用最大力气紧紧抓着Jensen。“Jen”Jared绝望地喘息着，“我不能。你。”

“我真是受宠若惊。”Jensen在Jared耳边说，他自己完全勃起的阴茎此时正顶着Jared大腿，它几乎在颤抖，被前液沾湿。

“来吧。”Jared把Jensen向上抱了一点，他握住Jensen的阴茎开始毫无章法地撸动。

几乎是立刻，Jensen无声地喘息着，然后，“我要－”然后他射了出来。

Jared低声笑了。他蜷起身体让Jensen尽量贴在他身上，在Jensen耳边说，“抱歉。我下次会好好表现的，我发誓。”然后，“你不知道我有多想要你。”然后Jensen用同样大的力度回抱住Jared。

“呃，伙计们…”Timmy听上去相当犹豫现在是否可以打断他们。

“Tim”Jensen继续把脸埋在Jared的肩膀里，“快滚出去。”

“好的老板。”这是Bridget的声音。他听上去乐坏了。Jared拉过床单用他盖住Jensen。所有人迅速地撤离，他们还贴心地锁上了门。

“那个”Jensen的声音在突然空旷下来的房间里显得有些犹豫，“那不是…”

“我本来都计划好了，”Jared听上去有些懊恼，他看着Jensen的眼睛，“你知道，拍完电影之后，我们开始开始约会。我有一整个列表。”

Jensen轻声笑着，“那听上去是个好计划。”

“而且我明天还是不会拍这一幕。”Jared说，“除非我的搭档是你。”

Jensen在床上滚了一圈，他眼神看上去有一些涣散，“好吧”他妥协。

“如果你要用摄像机，那也没问题，我可以配合你，不过…我猜现在问你什么你都会同意对吧？”

“没错。”

“好样的，因为我什么都想要。比如，在雨中接吻，在电影院偷偷牵手，周末早上我们在一张床上醒来。我想要在操完你之后舔掉我射在你里面的精液，我想要在你写下一部剧本的时候在你身边陪着你，我想学会你妈妈烤曲奇的秘诀，我还想…Jen？”

Jensen低着头，但是他的手放在Jared心房，沉重而温暖。

“Jen？”

“我在想应该说什么让你跟我回家。”

“你想出来了吗？”

“还没。”Jensen耸了耸肩。

“也许你可以说‘穿上你的外套’？”Jared建议，“别看着我，伙计，我也没邀请别人回过家。”

“好吧。”然后他们凝视着对方。 ** _他看上去和我一样不知所措_** ，Jared想， ** _可能比我还要迷茫_** 。

“好吧”Jensen说，“穿上你的外套。意大利面吃吗？”

“什么都行。”

“别…”

“我没。”Jared说，“我想要你，在吃饭之前。你该知道，我非常迫切地想要你。”

Jensen笑了，然后他尽量保持干巴巴地说，“彼此彼此。”

Jared知道Jensen和自己一样急不可耐，可是他不想要像这样在随便搭起来的酒店床上随便地发生他们之间的第一次。他想要给Jensen更多。“先带我回家？”

他们尴尬而迅速地冲了澡。在他们看不见的地方Mike和Timmy击掌庆祝，Kate已经列好了一整个列表要他们做的事情。然后他们终于走在了街上，Jared伸出手，Jensen握住了他。

他们挤了一小时地铁才到Jensen所住的位于中央公园北侧的一个出租公寓里。

“这不是…我卖了之前的房子。为了Stu。还拍了那两部烂片。”Jensen的家里挂了一整面墙的现代艺术品，一个从地板顶到天花板的书架，一双深红色高跟鞋，两把雨伞，和一顶软毡帽。他有一整个柜子的旧玩具，三个不同的摄像机，两个电吉他，其中一个是Marshall的经典款amp。

“但你得到了Ackles工作室。这就够了，不是吗？”Jared在沙发上坐下，他手里拿着一只红酒杯，Jensen光着脚架在他的大腿上。他一只手搭在Jensne的脚踝，欣赏着不同光线下Jensen瞳孔颜色的变幻，和Jensen每次看向Jared时露出的几乎不敢相信的浅笑。

“没错。”Jensen低垂眼眸看着自己手里的红酒杯，轻轻晃动里面的红酒。他有浓密的睫毛，卷曲而上翘。“我只是想让你知道。我现在谁也不欠了。只是…Stu是唯一和我睡过的男人…所以－”

“喔！”Jared放下杯子，“我猜…宝贝，你知道的，A片里都是骗人的，现实从来没有A片里那么美好。我不是你看到的那个男优。如果你是想要－”

“我没想要任何东西…我只是…我的意思是。这太疯狂了。我都不知道我在这儿干什么，我们之间的这个，Jay，我不－”

“过来”Jared握住他的手，“过来。你有我在。现在过来给我一个拥抱。”

Jensen耸了耸肩，一手举着红酒杯，一边从沙发上艰难地爬向Jared。Jared搂过他，然后只是让他躺在自己身上。没有亲吻，暂时还没有。他把Jensen的头放在自己肩膀上，然后只是抱住他，呼吸。Jensen的呼吸渐渐变成和他一样的频率。这就够了。

最后，Jensen在Jared身上闷声说到，“我还会继续拍GV的。”

“我知道。但是我不拍了，至少不会继续被拍。”

他可以感觉到Jensen的震惊，但是最终Jensen似乎放弃和他纠缠这个问题，而是，“我很穷。”

Jared简直被他的反应逗乐了。“我不穷。”

“你得让我掌控主动权”Jensen不甘心似的撇撇嘴角，“至少有时候。”

“没问题”Jared咧开嘴角，大大的笑着，“完全没问题。”

“我喜欢纽约。”

“我们会有办法的”Jared说。他现在终于可以放心微笑了，他感觉着Jensen脸颊的曲线，把下巴放在Jensen头顶。“我想养只狗。我想要和你的晚餐，早餐。我吃很多，但是别担心我很有钱。”

“我想拍完这部电影”Jensen痛苦的说，“但是我…我做不到，我他妈快嫉妒疯了。”他声音闷闷地几乎听不见了。

“那我们可以换一下剧本，反正Sam也爱上别人了。”

“是吗？”Jensen抬起头，看着Jared。

Jared低下头轻柔的亲吻他。一个承诺，“我也是。”

 

～＊～

**2008**

“嗨”Jared向台下打着招呼。然后他安静地等待了几乎五分钟，台下才终于停止尖叫。他看着手里的小金人，给了Jensen一个大大的微笑，这让Jensen迅速红透了脸，他拍了拍麦克风。Jensen穿着燕尾服的样子看上去火辣极了。他他妈真是太美了， ** _我_** 男朋友，他简直不真实，Jared在台上漫无边际地想。

“伙计们。嘿，这是我最后一次站在这里了，所以先听我说几句，好吗？好吧。我得谢谢你们。这部电影…你们已经看过了，对吧？”他等着台下的欢呼声结束，笑着说，“好吧，我知道。我们切了很多床戏，所以你们居然还能又把小金人颁给我，这对我来说很重要，谢谢你们。然后我要感谢Dave，Phil，和Ackles工作室的所有人，噢还有Timmy，他们今天都在这儿如果你们一会想在酒吧聚一聚。还有Sara和Ally，谢谢你们让我去拍这部片子。女士们，谢谢。”

Ally和Sara身旁坐着他的父母，他们四个人看上去开心极了。

“我得说，Jen说我必须为新电影做宣传，所以我希望你们喜欢这部，因为它绝对棒透了，你们会震惊的。不过…”它看着观众下的每个人，他的朋友们，他的经理，他的家人，还有他那个性感得无可救药的男朋友，他知道他绝对不可能比现在更幸福。“不过，伙计们。今天是我人生中最惊心动魄的一天，我发誓。”他从口袋里拿出一个小盒子。他一整天都在担心会弄丢它，或是Jensen会－

他深吸一口气。

“Jensen Ackles。我爱你。你愿意嫁给我吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 翻完啦XD


End file.
